


The Girl Under The Black Hood

by hellwithboredom



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chaptered, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellwithboredom/pseuds/hellwithboredom
Summary: Star City 2026: Taylor Raatko Lance follows the footsteps of her mothers as a Star City vigilante. This story is centered around Sara and Nyssa's daughter as she comes to terms with being a vigilante, long lost love and being the daughter of one of the leaders of the League of Assassins.OG character. League of Assassins flashbacks and lots of Nyssara fluff. Dinahsiren (minor)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinahsiren (chapter 7), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara and Nyssa's daughter/Original Female Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I've had this idea for awhile and wanted to write about it. This is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it.  
> It has a couple of major differences from the main plot of Arrow: Sara never went to Lian Yu or the freighter; Star City still has crime; Sara never left the league; And a couple more you'll pick along the way.  
> English isn't my first language. Unbetaed atm  
> I already have the first 5 chapters written, let me know If you want me to keep going.

**Star City 2026**

\- Taylor Raatko Lance! What do you think you're doing? – Sara asked from the other side of the line – You’re late.

\- What the hell? I deactivated the comms – Taylor said to herself in confusion

\- We can hear you – Sara said – You better be here in 20 before I drag your ass down here.

\- How about 30. Hum… 40 minutes tops – The young blonde tried to negotiate

\- I don’t seem to recall this being a negotiation, kiddo – Sara said and looked at her watch – Looks like it’s 19 minutes, now.

\- Okay Mom 

\- Make it home safe, my child. Be always aware of your surroundings! I love you – Nyssa said

\- I love you too – Taylor said before ending the transmission

To say Taylor was screwed was an understatement. She was well aware that tonight was the ceremony where she would make history by becoming the youngest female detective in the history of SCPD. But she wouldn’t be a Lance If she didn’t arrive late to her own party.

\- Leave me alone! – The sound of someone screaming echoed in an alleyway nearby

\- No away, princess! – One of the thugs said and grabbed the girl’s arm. She punched him in the face, giving her an opening, but the other one quickly grabbed her and the girl screamed - You're going to regret that.

Both men pinned her against the wall - Give me your money, NOW! 

Taylor jumped from the roof and turned on her voice modulator. She was already late, a couple more minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone.

\- Two against one is a bit unfair, don't you think?! 

\- SHOOT HER - One of the guys said, but Taylor immediately disarmed him and knock him out

\- Geez guys, where are your manners? Criminals nowadays…

\- Stupid bitch – The last guy ran in her direction, but she shot an arrow to his leg and hit him with her bow.

\- I don’t really like that word…

Before she had time to react, the girl wrapped her arms around her - Thank You - She said 

The smell of coconut was immediately pulled away when the vigilante saw a guy pointing a gun at them. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver, but before taking a shot, Arsenal knocked the guy out.

\- Two is a company, three is a crowd – He said

\- I had him – Taylor said

\- I know, but I couldn’t let this punchline go to waste – He teased the younger girl – Aren’t you supposed to somewhere else?

\- Shit! – She muttered

\- I’ll drop you off – Roy offered and Taylor took a final look at the girl she just saved 

This time, the light hit her face and a tiny dizziness hit her. The universe had to be playing a prank on her.

\- CROW. Let’s go! – He hurried her

\- Nice hook – Crow said before leaving

A couple of minutes later, the pair was greeted at the back door of SCPD by Captain Drake and Felicity Smoak

\- Where the hell have you been, Lance? – Dinah said angrily – Rene is pissed that you delayed the whole ceremony

\- Sorry D, had to take care of something before coming here – The blonde said

\- Your uniform is inside. I’ll get everything ready. Hurry! – Dinah said and left

Taylor grinned at Felicity and asked:

\- Hey overwatch, I disabled my coms before going out, don’t you happen to know why all of a sudden, they just started working?

\- Me? No, definitely no. Definitely it had nothing to do with your two very scary and gorgeous assassin moms threatening to kill me in my sleep.

Taylor rolled her eyes and hugged Felicity before going inside.

**_Mississippi - 2008_ **

_ \- Stand back, Ta-er Al Sah-fer – Nyssa said before Sara took another step _

_ \- What’s going on, Nys? – Sara asked _

_ \- Someone’s coming – The older assassin said _

_ Their target and another man entered the room dragging a little girl by her arm. The little girl couldn’t stop crying and one of the men slapped her in the face. _

_ \- Shut the fuck up – He yelled _

_ \- I’m going to kill that son of a bitch – Sara muttered _

_ \- That is the point of this mission, beloved – Nyssa said, but Sara was too angry to appreciate her girlfriend’s attempt of humor – Tough crowd, I see. _

_ \- How can you be so calm, Nyssa? That animal just slapped a kid in the face – The blonde was livid with the nonchalant reaction of the other woman. _

_ \- Because before we kill him, I’m gonna make sure they both suffer. No woman should ever suffer in the hands of men – The brunette reassured Sara before caressing her cheek – They’re alone, let’s move. _

_ Nyssa shot an arrow to one of the man’s legs and jumped over the box they were hiding behind. Sara followed behind her and went to grab the little girl. _

_ \- Hey kiddo – She said in a sweet tone - I’m going to keep you safe. You see that box over there – Sara pointed – Go hide behind it. We’re gonna get the bad guys. _

_ A knife flew in their direction, but Sara quickly grabbed it and threw back at the man who threw it. _

_ \- Shouldn’t have done that – She said _

_ \- They called for backup – Nyssa said and 10 men entered the room _

_ \- Let’s kick their ass – Sara grabbed her bô and started to hit people _

_ In less than 5 minutes, both women killed the rest of the man and apprehended their target. _

_ \- WHO ARE YOU? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? – The man yelled in a Russian accent _

_ \- I think you’re badly misreading the situation, pal! We’re asking the questions – Sara said before hitting him in the face _

_ \- You stupid bitch! – He spitted some blood into the floor. Nyssa grabbed her bow and put an arrow throw his chest _

_ \- I would very much recommend you to watch your tone! – Nyssa kneeled and pressured the arrow deeper in his chest – What deal do you have with Nikolayev? _

_ \- Go to hell – He said _

_ \- I’ll meet you there – Nyssa pressed the arrow again and the man screamed in pain _

_ \- Human trafficking – He yelled – Just stop _

_ \- We’re not done talking! – Nyssa warned him _

_ \- We take orphans, people no one will miss and take them to Russia – He spilled _

_ \- When is the delivery happening? – Nyssa asked _

_ \- I can’t tell you that, they will kill me – The man said _

_ \- Great news, you are already dead. Ra’s Al Ghul sends his regards. _

_ While Nyssa kept torturing the man for information, Sara went to look for the little girl. _

_ \- You can come out, kiddo. You’re safe – Sara said, but got no response _

_ She looked around and found the young girl curled up. She got down and sat next to her. _

_ \- Don’t hurt me, please – The girl said with tears running down her face _

_ \- Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise – Sara said and touched her shoulder, but the girl immediately pulled back _

_ \- They said the same thing – The blonde child said _

_ \- Well, I’m not them. Thankfully. And neither is she – She pointed to Nyssa, but immediately regret it since she was basically torturing a man for information. She took of her hood and mask, exposing her face – I’m Sara – She extended her hand _

_ The girl looked at her, analysing her before skeptically touching the older woman’s hand _

_ \- Taylor _

_ \- Well Taylor, do you have anywhere we can take you? – Sara asked _

_ The girl immediately shook her head in fear _

_ \- Hum… Are you sure? – She asked again knowing perfectly well that the girl was lying _

_ \- Please, they will hurt me – The girl said and started crying _

_ Sara embraced her and this time, the girl didn’t push back, she took a look and saw bruises and scars on the girl’s arm, some of them, not recent. _

_ \- It’s okay, I won’t, I promise you I’ll keep you safe. _

_ ## _

The precinct was full, apart from the regular staff, there were proud family members and some press. On the stage, Captain Drake was standing next to the Mayor Ramirez and Taylor alongside 3 other members of the force.

\- Today, we will honour 3 members of our precinct for the dedication and brave work they did over the past years – Dinah said to the audience – SCPD has been through a lot from corrupted cops, death of loved ones and terrorist attacks, but we’re still standing stronger than ever and protecting this city – People cheered – First, I would like to present Robert Smith…

Captain Drake explained to the people there what they achieved and the mayor put the medals around their neck.

\- And last, but not least, my youngest rookie Taylor Raatko Lance. I’ve known Officer Lance for years. Some might say she’s like family to me. And that’s one of the reasons I knew she would be a great cop, she’s a fighter, and survived things that most of you could never have imagined at such a young age. And despite all the darkness she endured, never stopped showing other people the light inside of her. Like I said, I knew she’d be a great cop. But she’s not just great, she’s one of the best amongst us. Last year, Officer Lance dismantled a human trafficking ring here in Star City all by herself while still taking care of her community every day. And to that, I hereby present Officer Lance with the higher rank of Detective. Making Taylor the youngest female detective in Star City. Thank you.

The people in the precinct cheered, especially her family and friends on the back. Rene changed the officer badge to a detective one on her uniform and shook her hand.

\- Congratulations, kiddo. Your grandpa would be proud – Rene said and then whispered – I’m still pissed that you delayed the ceremony.

\- Thank you, Mayor Ramirez – Taylor tried her best not to laugh and smirked at him

In the back, Nyssa held Sara closely, trying to keep the tears from falling down her face

\- I’m so proud of her, Nys – Sara said

\- So am I, beloved – She said

\- Can’t believe we didn’t fuck up that much – The blonde laughed

\- I believed we might have made some mistake like every parent, Sara. But we love Taylor with all our hearts and souls and that will never be a mistake – Nyssa said and kissed the top of her wife’s head.

\- You’re always so right, it’s annoying – Sara teased

\- We are still married – Nyssa teased back

\- Jerk – She said and playfully elbowed her wife’s stomach, but getting no response from Nyssa, not even a flinch – You’re no fun.

\- News flash, you’re both annoying – Thea joked – Let’s go congratulate your daughter before I start throwing up.

\- Shall we, beloved? – Nyssa took Sara’s hand and they both moved through the crowd to find their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Momsen as Taylor Lance - https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZCiBQ1WsAEr9Xr?format=jpg&name=large  
> (Yes, I lack originality when it comes to choosing names, sorry)


	2. Familiar walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. English isn't my first language.

Taylor parked her bike in front of her mother’s house. She liked her studio apartment, but she made sure to spar and have breakfast with her moms every once in a while. 

Sara and Nyssa were sparring together, it was far from a rare sight for Taylor. Throughout her life, she witnessed the two women fighting in such a beautiful synchronicity like no one else in the room mattered anymore. She felt a bit jealous. Nyssa and Sara shared a unique connection and Taylor feared that she would never find a person to share that with. When it comes to love, her moms really put the bar damn high.

\- Good Morning, kiddo – Sara greeted her daughter with her famous smile and pulled her for a hug

\- Ahh, you’re sweating all over me – Taylor joked, but hugged back

\- You’re lucky I’m not bleeding all over you, your mommy woke up with too much energy. Personally, we could have found a better use for it, but she wanted to warm up before you arrived.

\- My poor innocent ears – Taylor said in agony

\- Once you are done traumatize our child, we should keep our training– Nyssa said and kissed Taylor’s forehead – Your mom is what you Americans call a “sore loser”.

\- You – Sara pointed to Taylor – Grow up! You – She pointed back at Nyssa – You’re going to be on your ass. Let’s go

\- I told you, sore loser – Nyssa mouthed and blinked her eye before throwing a bo staff to her daughter's hands.

After training, Taylor went for a shower while Nyssa made breakfast. Being a detective had its perks, like not having to wear a uniform, but Taylor’s regular clothes had way too many holes for the police force. She eventually settled for a simple white V-neck t-shirt, her favourite combat boots and a pair of black jeans proudly displaying her badge.

\- Oh, don’t you look badass – Sara said proudly – You’re clearly my daughter

\- Oh no, I’m way more badass than you, mom! – The young blonde said

\- You hear this, habibti? Burn her pancakes – The other blonde said outrageously

\- I am, beloved, but I refuse to take part in it. You are both astonishing women. The ones who own my heart – Nyssa said passionately 

\- Aww – Sara tilted her head and approached her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist. Aren’t *kiss* you *kiss* the *cutest – They kept kissing until hearing their daughter clearing her throat

\- The pancakes – She smiled and Nyssa expertly flipped the pancake, even with Sara’s head resting on her chest.

\- Well, I’m going to take a shower. Don’t leave before I get back, okay? – Taylor nodded and Sara pinched her cheeks – Can’t believe my baby is a detective.

\- Mom, I’m 24!

\- Can’t hear you – Sara yelled while leaving the kitchen

\- Don’t laugh, I didn’t have much of a choice, but you decided to marry her – Taylor meant it as a joke, but Nyssa’s smile disappeared from her face – Mom, I’m sorry. I… I… I…

\- It’s fine, child. I just fear that one day you will say those words in a less light tone.

Taylor wasn’t their biological daughter, but Nyssa and Sara always treated her like she was. And to her, Nyssa and Sara are and always will be her family. Even with all the craziness, Taylor wouldn’t change a thing. Well, maybe she would magically make them her biological moms, so she would never have to see the hurt in Nyssa’s eyes again.

\- Mom, I would never. YOU are my family – She said sincerely and taking Nyssa’s hands on her own

\- I love you

\- I know, I love you too – Taylor said

\- On a much chipper note, the pancakes are ready – Nyssa served the circle shaped deliciousness – So, are you ready for your first day?

They kept talking and eating, giving time for Sara to finally emerge downstairs in her work clothes holding a black leather jacket.

\- Here – Sara handed her the jacket – Your momma gave it to me on our first mission together. It’s going to make you look even more badass.

Taylor put it on and looked at herself on the mirror

\- Damn, I do look good – She said adjusting her clothes – Thanks Mom! – She hugged Sara

\- You’re welcome, kiddo

\- Not to be the bearer of bad news, but you should get going. We don’t want you to be late on your first day – Nyssa said

\- Shit! You’re right! Dinah’s going to kill me If I’m late again – Taylor put her backpack over her shoulders and hugged her moms goodbye – I’ll call you later

**_Mississippi - 2008_ **

_ Nyssa and Sara eventually made it to their safe house. Despite Nyssa’s protests, Sara brought Taylor along. _

_ \- We have not finished our conversation – Nyssa warned Sara _

_ \- Okay, but can we like not do this in front of her? – Sara asked _

_ \- I’ll be in the bedroom – Nyssa stormed out _

_ Sara approached Taylor _

_ \- Hey kiddo! How are you feeling? Better? – Taylor nodded – Listen. I have to speak with Nyssa for a bit. Just adult stuff. Is it alright with you? It will only be a couple of minutes. _

_ \- Okay - She assured _

_ \- Okay. Feel free to walk around, there’s food in the kitchen. Just don’t leave or touch anything pointy. _

_ Sara walked inside the room to a very angry Nyssa and closed the door. _

_ \- Sara, you better not to be thinking what I think you’re thinking  _

_ \- Well, I am Nys, I’m thinking exactly that! – Sara yelled _

_ \- Have you gone insane? We cannot bring a child to the league! – Nyssa yelled back _

_ It was not like Nyssa to display her emotions that vividly, but she couldn’t believe in what Sara was about to suggest. _

_ \- Why not? You took me in – She argued  _

_ \- Yes, I did, Sara. And you know how much I regret it! I should have never taken you to Nanda Parbat, but I was selfish! In order to take care of you, I took you the choice to go back to your family. _

_ \- You really know how to make a girl feel special – Sara sassed, but Nyssa just gave her a stern look – Don’t even go that way, Nyssa. You know better than anyone that with my injuries, I would never make it home. I’m alive because of you. I just want her to have a better life! _

_ \- A better life?! You want to take a child to a place where she will be trained to be a killer. Assuming my father will even spare her life. We both know, he barely spared yours. _

_ \- And you think her life will be better here? She’s 5, Nys. Adoptive parents want babies. She will probably bounce from foster house to foster house. From the marks on her skin, I’m assuming she hasn’t had much luck so far. I know the league is far from perfect, but we can be there for her – Sara explained _

_ \- We’re assassins! We try our best to stay alive, but you can promise to be there for her, especially when you don’t know If you’re returning home alive after a mission. _

_ \- Then I’ll try harder for her. I’ll have a reason to stay alive – Sara blurted without giving much thought to what she just said _

_ \- I thought you already did – Nyssa said, her eyes filled with pain – How foolish of me _

_ \- I’m sorry, Nys. I didn’t mean it – Sara apologized. She always fought harder to go home to Nyssa, they hadn’t been together for long, but Nyssa was the closest thing she had to a home. _

_ \- No Sara, I believe you did – Nyssa stated and Sara decided to not argue back. Her girlfriend was clearly upset and arguing would only make things worse – Are you sure about his? About taking her to Nanda Parbat? _

_ \- I couldn’t be more sure – Sara said _

_ \- Very well, then we’ll take her. Just remember that If anything happens to the child, it will not only be your burden to carry, but mine as well – Nyssa said coldly – Now, if you excuse me, I have business to attend to. _

_ Nyssa left the room and the apartment. Sara wanted to cry, but she had to keep her emotions in check. She had someone else to take care of. _

_ \- Were you fighting because of me? – Taylor asked _

_ \- No, kiddo. Don’t worry. Sometimes couples fight, but we’ll be okay – Sara assured. But deep down, she didn’t know If Nyssa and her would be fine after this, she could only hope – Well, I’m hungry, what do you think about buying you some new clothes and then get burgers and fries? _

_ Taylor smiled, the first genuine smile Sara saw in her _

_ \- I knew it, let’s go – She said and Taylor took her hand. A warmth filled Sara’s heart. She was never particularly good with kids, but this one was different. _

_ ## _

Taylor walked inside the precinct, making her way to Captain Drake’s office.

\- Good to see you’re not late – Dinah said

\- Hello Captain, how are you? I’m good, thanks for asking - Taylor teased and Dinah rolled her eyes

\- Taylor, you and Zoey are the closest thing I have to a niece, but inside these walls, I’m still your superior officer. Nothing’s changed – Dinah warned

\- You’re right, I’m sorry Captain Drake – Taylor said

\- Apology accepted, Detective Lance – Dinah smiled – Let’s introduce you to your training officer.

\- Oh, I thought you were going to be my training officer – Taylor said confused

\- Well, I thought too, but I don’t go to the field as much as I like to. It will be much better for you to be with someone else – Dinah explained and the younger girl felt a bit said. As an officer, she barely worked with Dinah (Besides Team Arrow, of course), so she thought that as a detective, things would be different. She rarely admitted, but she looked up to the older woman.

They walked silently until Dinah stopped them.

\- Detective Lance, meet Sargent Diaz, he will be your training officer – She said – Sargent Diaz, I trust you to pass your brilliant knowledge to the new rookie.

\- Don’t worry, Captain Drake. She will be in good hands – The middle-aged man said. He was tall, brown hair with a couple of whites already showing and green eyes – Welcome to the department, Detective Lance. I’ve heard great things about. If you’re half as good as your grandpa was, we’ll be lucky to have you.

\- You knew my grandpa? – She asked surprised

\- I did! Captain Lance was my training officer. An amazing guy, I was heartbroken when I heard of his passing – Detective Diaz said

\- For what it’s worth, he was great grandfather – Taylor said

\- He loved you very much – The man smiled – Enough sad talk, rookie. We have a crime scene to go to.

The day went by in a flash. The pair made it back to the precinct around 5 to do some paperwork before leaving for the day.

\- Hey Dad – The female voice and the smell of coconut made Taylor shiver down her spine

\- Hey baby! – He hugged his daughter – How was work?

\- Tiring, but very good. The editor gave me a piece on next month’s issue – She said

\- That’s amazing, congrats – He said – There’s someone I want you to meet, this is Detective Lance, my new trainee.

\- Hey – She said in a sweet tone and Taylor took her eyes out of the paperwork – Wait, I know you. We went to the same schools.

\- Yeah, we did. Emma, right? – The blonde said, making contact with the beautiful green eyes. Eyes that she dreamt about for years.

\- Yeah and you’re Taylor – the detective tried her best to not smile at the fact that the other girl knew her name – You’re a detective, that’s really cool. It suits you

\- Hey babe, we got to go, my parents will be waiting – A boy, in his twenties walked inside the precinct and Taylor did her best to not throw up – Hey Paul, how are you?

\- It’s Sargent Diaz for you, young man! Just because you’re dating my daughter doesn’t mean you get first name privileges – The older man said

\- Dad… - Emma said softly

\- Oh. Now this is funny! What is the lesbo doing here?! Did you finally get arrested? – Chad said

\- Chad, shut up – The girl told the boy – I’m sorry, Detective Lance.

\- Please, let him talk, can’t wait to arrest him for disrespecting a police officer – Taylor said with a massive grin

\- You’re a cop, now? If I knew, I would’ve brought you a donut – He mocked her and Taylor tried her best to not punch him in the face.

\- Anyways, we got to go. See you tomorrow, dad – Emma said goodbye to her dad and she and Chad left the precinct.

\- Fucking douchebag – She said, but immediately regret it - I’m sorry Sargent, I know he’s dating your daughter, I shouldn’t have.

\- It’s alright rookie, what he just said was beyond disrespectful – He said – Hopefully he won’t be my son-in-law.

\- Thank you Sir.

\- Please, call me Paul or Diaz – He said and winked at the younger girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexxis Lemire as Emma - https://66.media.tumblr.com/57e194013a3b7c84a2d6286eded0a963/2bd890602d49f874-45/s500x750/ca07663c820470c39aec2af0f89ad02663a5c4cc.gifv


	3. Dangerous Liaisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup everyone? I'm a bit nervous about posting this chapter since is mainly about Taylor's love interest, but bear with me 'cause I'm very excited to share with you the chapters to come.  
> I will try to update every Sunday from now on.  
> Still unbetaed
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this story. You guys are very cool.
> 
> Please continue to sign and donate on https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Emma woke up earlier than usual. Her boss giving her the opportunity to finally write her own article was amazing, but scary at the same time. What If she screwed up? Would she be able to prove herself? She placed her computer and a piece of paper on the kitchen counter and wrote a couple of topics. The only directive was that it had to be a present-day topic.

An hour and half later, her boyfriend walked in the kitchen, already in his business suit.

\- Good Morning – She greeted

\- That’s what I said to an empty bed this morning – Chad replied with annoyance in his tone

\- Couldn’t sleep. This article is making me anxious – Emma said, but her boyfriend failed to answer. The man kept pouring coffee in his travel mug – Do you think that Mrs. Daniels made a mistake? Perhaps I’m not ready. Not too long ago, I was an intern serving coffee.

\- Babe. I love an emotional crisis as much as the next guy, but I have a job to go to. An actual job where we do important work, not just writing stories on a piece of paper. Whatever it is, you’ll figure it out – He dismissed his girlfriend

Maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. One of the many excuses, Emma used to justify her boyfriend’s behaviour.

\- See you later, hot stuff. Don’t forget to get ready for the fundraiser - He said and gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head

Emma tried her best to shake the recent event and decided to call her dad.

\- Hey daddy – She greeted

\- Hey sweetie – The man on the other end of the line greeted back – Up so early on your day off?

\- Just… couldn’t sleep – Emma said

\- Is everything okay? What did Chad do this time? – Paul asked with concern in his voice

\- It’s not Chad, dad! Just don’t worry – She reassured her old man – Actually I was calling you to see If you wanted to grab some breakfast

\- I’m having breakfast with my rookie, but we can do lunch – Sargent Diaz suggested

\- Sounds great – The girl said – I have to say I’m surprised you’re sticking with Taylor. You usually ditch your rookies after the first week

\- Lance was a refreshing surprise, she’s a smart kid and I like having her around – Paul said 

\- I’m happy for you, dad – Emma said

\- I got hung up now, honey. Is 12:30 good for you? – He asked

\- It’s perfect. I’ll meet you at the precinct.

**_Star City - 2019_ **

_ Emma stood on a bench waiting for her boyfriend Chad. The weather was starting to open up in Star City, which gave her the perfect opportunity to enjoy some reading and a cup of coffee outside. _

_ The sound of a motorcycle arriving struck the girl’s attention. She carefully lifted her eyes from the book and stared as the owner of the vehicle took off her helmet exposing long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. Whether the girl was driving her motorcycle or arriving on her skateboard back in middle school, Emma always thought Taylor Lance was insanely cool. Nobody knew much about the girl in question and she always had a mysterious vibe going on. All that caused a pit on Emma’s stomach. Perhaps some jealousy. _

_ Taylor placed her keys inside her backpack, but didn’t fully zipped it causing all the contents to fall on the floor when she strapped the backpack to her shoulders. _

_ \- Fuck – Taylor yelled and bent down to collect her things _

_ Her keychain rolled down the sidewalk landing on Emma’s feet. The brunette grabbed them and walked towards Taylor. _

_ \- I think you dropped this – She said _

_ \- Thanks – the other girl collected the item, their hands quickly brushing on each other. Taylor’s heart pounded through her chest. _

_ \- I’m Emma, by the way – She said with a warm smile on her lips _

_ \- I know – Taylor smirked confidently – I’m pretty sure everyone knows who you are. _

_ \- I wouldn’t say everyone, I think Mrs. Anderson doesn’t since I rarely attend her classes – (girl name) joked and both girls laughed _

_ She spotted Chad from the corner of her eye and that was her cue to leave. If there was someone that Taylor despised, that person was Chad Martin. _

_ \- Thanks for grabbing my eyes, but I really have to go to class – The blonde said _

_ \- Oh okay, see you around  _

_ ## _

Emma was exhausted. She spent the whole morning trying to think about the article, but so far, she had just a couple of bad ideas. Nothing that sparked. She walked inside the precinct, but her dad was nowhere near sight. The brunette decided to sit at his desk while waiting for him. She was so consumed by her thoughts that barely noticed Taylor approaching the desk.

\- You look different, Sir – The blonde joked – The longer hair kinda suits you, though.

The voice startled Sargent Diaz’s daughter who was immediately pulled out of her thoughts.

\- Oh, hello Detective Lance – Emma greeted

\- You okay? You look a little jittery – Taylor asked concernedly

\- Yeah, I was just distracted, that’s all – She said, but didn’t convince the detective at all – Have you seen my dad?

\- He’s at the Captain’s office. There was a last-minute meeting, but they should be wrapping up soon – Taylor informed

\- Thanks – The girl said and went back to her thoughts

\- For future reference, next time you lie to someone, try not to flick your lip, it gives you away – Taylor said without taking her eyes off the folder she was reading. Emma just looked at her stunned and the blonde couldn’t help, but smirk.

\- I wasn’t aware that therapist was in your job description – Emma teased back and smiled

\- Believe me, you’d be surprised – Taylor said

Both girls stayed in silence for a while until the brunette decided to break the silence.

\- I’m worried – She said – My boss trusted me with writing an article of my own, but so far, it’s been hard and I don’t think I’m up to it. This is a huge opportunity and I need it to be good.

\- Okay, first, you need to relax. You’re putting way too much pressure on yourself! I seriously doubt that’s helping with your creativity. Besides, I’m assuming your boss isn’t stupid, so If she trusted you with it it’s because she believes you’re up to it – Taylor said and Emma’s expressions softened – Second, I think you’re too worried about writing something big, just trust your heart, you know. Write about what you like and what makes you happy, not about what other people might like. Isn’t that what writers do?

Emma looked at the detective in awe

\- That was actually really helpful

\- I told you you’d be surprised – She grinned

\- Thank you – The brunette said

\- Anytime – Taylor said and went back to working on her case. Emma just stared at her with a smile on her face.

Captain Drake approached Taylor and said:

\- Let’s go, Lance! Zoey and Rene are already waiting for us 

\- I wonder whose fault is that… - The detective joked

\- You won’t be so funny when I fire you, kiddo – Dinah said and smiled at her niece

\- Geez Dinah, I’m moving – Taylor grabbed her things and turned to Diaz’s daughter – Good luck with your article

Both women left and not much later, Sergeant Diaz greeted his daughter. He apologized for making her wait and they both walked to the restaurant.

Emma felt a huge wave of relief after her conversation with Taylor. Her whole mood just improved. The other girl knew exactly the words she needed to hear without much effort and, even though she barely knew the blonde, talking to her felt natural. She wished it was that easy with her boyfriend.

\- So, what did you want to talk about, honey? – Paul asked after they ordered their meal

\- Honestly, I was feeling a little down this morning, but when you were in your meeting, I got to talk with Detective Lance and she really helped me. She’s surprisingly insightful – Her daughter responded

\- I’m not surprised, that girl took down an entire human trafficking ring by herself, you need to have a big brain and an even bigger sack to do that – He said and smiled – I’m glad Taylor could help you, but are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?

\- I’m good – She said

They both enjoyed their meal and Emma listened while her father spoke enthusiastically about the case he was working on.

\- Are you sure you don’t mind? – Paul asked his daughter after receiving a call from SCPD cutting his lunch break short. They had already finished their meal, but the sergeant wished he could’ve spent more time with his daughter.

\- It’s alright, dad! Go! They need you. Besides, I’m staying a little bit longer. This place is cosy and I think I just had an idea for my article – She said and took her tablet off her purse.

\- Okay then, see you later, sweetie – The man kissed his girl’s head and left

Emma opened the search engine and typed:

_ Taylor Lance _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream Hate Me (Sometimes) by Stand Atlantic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9fZSD3tNv0


	4. Al-Ghurab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes. William. League of Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this chapter early 'cause why not. Still looking for a beta reader
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:  
> \- Underlined text means they are speaking in Arabic  
> \- See end notes for the definition of words in bold
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of rock n’ roll music filled the room and once more Sara was glad, she didn’t have any neighbours close by. 

\- Hey! – Sara said, but the sound of her voice was muffled by the loud music

Taylor was hitting the dummy like her life depended on it and Sara decided to stop her daughter before she could injure herself

\- Easy, kiddo. I think you've had enough – She touched Taylor's shoulder, which the girl answered with a surprised punch. Sara dodged and noticed the panic in her daughter's eyes. She knew exactly what was happening

As her back made contact with the mat, Taylor was brought back from her daze. Sara stopped the music and kneeled next to the younger girl

\- Breath, baby – She gently stroked Taylor’s hair - You're safe.

Sara held her daughter until her breathing returned to normal.

\- You good? - Taylor nodded – You haven't had one of those in a long time. Did something happen?

\- I don't know. I was just training – the younger girl said

\- Training? I thought you were trying to deafen me with all the loud music – Sara joked and a laugh escaped from the other blonde – I think you should call your doctor

\- It’s fine, Mom. I'm probably just tired and bit stressed from the new job – Taylor assured

\- Look Taylor, I know you're a responsible adult... But If this happens again, you gotta promise me you'll call Doctor Schwartz

\- I promise – She said and got up from the floor – Where’s mom?

\- She left early this morning for a mission – Sara said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Saying goodbye to her wife got easier over time, but she was always scared Nys wouldn’t come back. Not just for herself, but for their daughter as well. 

\- Don’t worry, mom. She’ll be back, she always does – Taylor rubbed her mom’s shoulders

\- Hey, I’m supposed to be the mom here – Sara playfully punched Taylor’s shoulder – Also, what are you doing here? Don’t you have an apartment?

\- I wanted to train and here is more peaceful than the bunker – She said – Are you kicking me out?

\- I was about to, but just because of your loud music – The older woman said and then both their phones beeped – Got to go, 911 at the bunker.

Taylor grabbed her backpack

\- Where do you think you’re going? – Sara asked

\- To the bunker – Taylor asked in confusion – Last time I check, I’m part of the team

\- I know, but you just had a panic attack. There’s no way you’re going out 

\- I’m okay now. Besides, with Rene out, we’re very much short-handed 

\- Okay, but I’m watching you, kiddo – Sara warned

**_Mississippi - 2008_ **

_It took Nyssa and Sara a couple more days than expected to finish their mission. It was supposed to be an easy kill, but they ended up dismantling a human trafficking ring and killing their leader along the way. Besides the usual mission chat, the couple barely spoke, Sara spent most of her time with Taylor while Nyssa was out most of the time taking care of “business”. After a couple times, Sara knew her girlfriend was using it as an excuse to avoid spending time with her and Taylor._

_They were supposed to leave for Nanda Parbat the next morning, but as they lay in bed, neither women could sleep. Taking Taylor with them was a risky decision and having Ra’s Al Ghul deciding the child’s future was unpredictable, but they could only hope for the best._

_\- Are you still mad at me? – Sara asked_

_\- I’m not mad, beloved. If I’m even supposed to call you that – The black-haired woman said_

_\- Geez, you don’t sound mad at all – The blonde sassed and she could practically hear Nyssa rolling her eyes. Sara turned around and Nyssa instantly did the same, so they could be facing each other. Sara placed a soft kiss on her beloved’s lips – I want to be with you, Nys. You’re my home._

_Nyssa looked at Sara’s blue eyes and groaned in frustration. Sara really had the heir to the demon wrapped around her finger. The blonde just shot her a mischievous smile and Nyssa was doomed._

_\- Every fibre of my body is telling me you are a mistake, yet I am still drawn to you in a way that does not seem possible – Nyssa said_

_\- You could have just said that you love me, but it’s okay, I love you too – Sara said nonchalantly and the other woman just looked at her in shock_

_\- Did you mean it? – Nyssa asked_

_\- You know what, I do. It feels right saying it – The blonde said and Nyssa cupped her cheeks before kissing her_

_\- I love you Ta-er Al Sahfer. More than anything._

_Their first “I love you” was interrupted by the sound of someone sobbing in the other room._

_\- TAYLOR – Sara panicked and ran to the living room where the young girl was restlessly moving on the couch – I’m here, kiddo._

_Taylor had her eyes closed and was covered in sweat_

_\- Mommy, mommy – She repeated_

_Sara kneeled in front of the couch and took the girl’s hand. The young girl squeezed it hard to the blonde’s surprise._

_\- I’m not your –_

_Before she could finish, Taylor started crying._

_\- MOO…oo..mMMYY_

_\- I’m here, baby – Sara got on the couch, wrapped her arms around Taylor’s body and the little girl began to calm down. The older woman pressed her palm against her forehead and it was burning hot._

_\- Nys, she’s burning!_

_The heir to the demon grabbed a bowl with cold water and some cloth and placed them gently on Taylor’s forehead._

_\- Thank you – Sara mouthed_

_Both women just stood in comfortable silence until Taylor’s breathing went back normal and her feverish body started to cool down. By that time, Sara was deep in her sleep and Nyssa decided to not break the bond. She grabbed another blanket and tucked her girlfriend in before giving her a kiss on the forehead_

_\- Goodnight beloved_

_##_

Sara, Taylor and Roy stood on the roof waiting for the gun deal to start. With Wild Dog out and Dinah buried in SCPD paperwork, they were insanely outnumbered. They counted 10 of Bertinelli's guys spread through the warehouse and 2 more on the outside. A couple of black SUVs started to arrive with mobsters and crime lords.

\- So, now is a good time for crazy ideas - Roy said

\- I think we should cut the power - Sara said and Roy frowned - We're used to fighting in the dark, they're not. Since we're outnumbered, this might give us the upper hand

\- I don't think that's a good idea, they will just run for their lives - He said

\- Then we take out those two guards and block the exit - Taylor said and pointed to the two armed man guarding the entrance

\- That might work - He said and activated his comms - Overwatch, can you hack their system and cut the power?

Back in the bunker, William turned around in his chair

\- Hello Team, this is William speaking. Do you guys speak like that? Oh shit - He covered his mouth - I wasn't supposed to say my name, right?

\- Hey overwatch junior. Where's Felicity? - Sara asked

\- She had to take care of a Mia problem. But don't worry, I'm hacking their mainframe as we speak - The young said and the sound of him typing filled the comms - Frack. You'll have to cut the power manually. There's a power supply box northeast of the warehouse right next to an emergency door. 

\- Okay, Crow I need you to take out those 2 guards, when you're done, Sara and I will cut the power and get in by the emergency door. You go to the main door and block their way out.

\- Guys, not to complicate your already super complicated plan, but the warehouse has a backup generator. You have exactly 3 minutes before the power comes back on - William said

\- Then we’ll have to move faster - Roy said - Let’s move.

\- Knock’em dead! I mean, not literally, I know they’re back guys and ....

\- We got it, Will - Taylor cut him off - Just cover our backs, so we don’t get kill 

\- Cool, no pressure at all!

The 3 of them left the rooftop. Taylor hid behind a dumpster while Sara and Roy moved to the back of the building to find the power box.

\- We’re in position - Roy said - It’s your turn, Crow.

Taylor took 2 arrows from her quiver merely seconds apart and the two guards landed on the floor. She ran to the front door, but one of the men was still conscious and tried to grab her leg. She kicked him in the face leaving the man unconscious.

\- They’re out. You can cut the power - Taylor said

Roy shoot an electric arrow instantly frying the circuit

\- It’s showtime, baby - The white canary said and knocked the door down

Inside the warehouse, Jerry Bertinelli was presenting a new gun provided to the U.S army when the power was cut. The crowd of mobsters started to panic and reached for their guns.

\- Don’t worry, gentleman. It’s probably just a power failure. The generator must be kickin’ any… 

Bertinelli couldn’t even finish his sentence before a **bola arrow** was shot in his direction, restraining the older man.

\- KILL THEM - Bertinelli yelled

Stray bullets were flying down the warehouse as the unhinged criminals started to get knocked down. Some of the Bertinelli goons had guns with a light in them and one and were ready to shoot a distracted Taylor.

\- T, watch out, there’s movement near you - William yelled through the comms

The younger vigilante took a knife out of her boot, a trick that she learned with her mom Nyssa, and aimed at his hand. The gun was dropped from the man’s hands and he started to run in her direction. In that moment, the power came back on and Sara hit his legs with her bo causing the guy to fall on this floor.

\- Next time, don’t shoot at my daughter, jackass - Sara said and punched the guy in the stomach.

The remaining criminals ran towards the door, but Sara, Roy and Taylor easily took them out. After cuffing them up, they called Dinah to send a SCPD patrol to pick them up.

\- You will pay for this - Jerry Bertinelli threatened

The door of the bunker opened and Taylor was greeted with a warm hug from her best friend. Being only 4 years apart and with Sara and Felicity being best friends, her and William ended up growing up together.

\- What’s up, dickhead? - William said and Taylor smiled into the hug

\- Aren’t you supposed to be in Boston, shitface? - The blonde asked

\- I’ll never understand kids these days - Roy said put his bow and quiver back in their case

\- I know we’re dorks back in the M.I.T, but we’re still allowed to have a spring break - He said

\- It’s great to have you back, Will - She said - Have to say that I was surprised to have you on the comms.

\- Uhhh you’re welcome - He sassed - I basically saved your life

\- You know my suit is kevlar, right? - Taylor sassed back

\- Hey, whenever you two are done flirting, I need someone to patch me up - Sara teased and looked at the bloody gash on her shoulder

\- Oh gosh, I think I’m going to pass out - William said and Taylor just laughed

\- I’ll go get the kit - The younger blonde said

**_Nanda Parbat - 2008_ **

_The trio arrived at Nanda Parbat in the early hours of the morning. The first snow of the year covered the trees and the soil promising a cold winter. The young girl looked in astonishment as she clutched to Sara’s hand._

_\- It’s so pretty - Taylor said happily - Can I touch it?_

_Nyssa, who stood a couple of steps behind them smiled at the genuity of the child._

_\- Of course, come here - Sara sat on the floor and moulded a small snowball - Touch it!_

_After Taylor pressed a curious finger on the snowball, Sara carefully smashed it on her head. The little girl laughed so loud that the blonde assassin was pretty sure it was heard by the whole village._

_\- It’s so cold! - The girl said and mimicked Sara’s actions by throwing snow at her_

_\- You little devil - The older woman said and started to throw snow back at the girl._

_The heir to the demon couldn’t believe her eyes. The scene before her was so sweet and pure that she made a mental note to treasure that moment in her memory forever. It made her wonder what would be like to have a child with Sara and how great of a mom the blonde would be. So, it came with no surprise that Nyssa hated the words she was about to say._

_\- Ta-er Al Sahfer, we must go, my father waits us_

_Sara looked at Nyssa and then she whispered in Taylor’s ear. Before Nyssa could process what was about to happen,a small ball hit her in the face and laughs echoed in the mountain._

_\- Did you just throw a snowball at me? - Nyssa asked perplexed_

_\- I did! What are you going to do about that? - She asked with a devilish grin_

_\- I’m the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, heir to the demon, I will not partake in such childish activities! - Another snowball hit her, this time in the shoulder._

_\- Sorry, you were saying - Sara said midst laughing_

_Nyssa grabbed the biggest amount of snow and shaped it into a ball. Her girlfriend started to run, but Nyssa was faster and while one arm was wrapped around Sara’s waist, the other smashed the small ball on top of her head covering the blonde locks with little white particles. As the brunette looked at her beloved with her eyes full of love, Sara placed her arms around Nyssa’s neck and kissed her passionately._

_\- I love you, Nys - She said_

_Sara reached her quarters and traded her casual clothes for the league uniform. Nyssa knocked on the door and the blonde let her in. The brunette was also in her league outfit, they had 10 minutes before facing Ra’s Al Ghul and debriefing him about the mission._

_\- Zakiya found some of my old garments, I thought the child might need them - She said_

_The heir to the demon waited by the door as Sara got Taylor into her new clothes. She explained to her that they were going to introduce her to Nyssa’s father, leaving out the part that her life was at stake._

_The three of them entered the throne room, Nyssa leading the way followed by her beloved and Taylor right behind. Sara motioned for the little girl to stay behind as she and Nyssa kneeled._

_\- My child, I’m pleased to see you have returned safely and were successful on your travels - The man said and turned around - You may both rise_

_\- Yes, the target no longer lives and the organization was dismantled - She said_

_\- And the world is a better place for it. However, it was brought to my attention that you have taken a child to our grounds - He said_

_\- I can explain, father - Nyssa said_

_\- I would most certainly like to hear - Ra’s Al Ghul defied_

_\- We saved the girl from Nikolayev’s organization, she does not appear to have any living relatives. Ta-er Al Sahfer and I decided to bring her in so she can train and learn the league’s principles under our supervision._

_\- That was not your decision to make, daughter- He reprimanded her - I don’t recall our home being an orphanage_

_\- I’m sorry, father - Nyssa bowed_

_\- I am very displeased, Nyssa. You know what you have to do - His heir nodded and turned around to painfully look at Sara. Nyssa knew this was going to be the outcome, yet Sara was stubborn and decided to ignore her!_

_\- DON’T - Sara yelled and then switched to arabic -_ _If you’re going to kill someone, kill me. I’m the one who made the decision_

_-_ _You overestimate your value, Ta-er Al Sahfer. You may keep my daughter’s bed warm, but I won’t hesitate in having your throat slit_ _\- Ra’s said back in his native language_

 _-_ _Then do it_ _\- She threw him a defiant look_

_\- Habibti… - Nyssa whispered_

_Ra’s shared a look with Al-Owal and he placed a knife to her throat._

_\- SARAAAAA - Taylor ran towards the assassin and started to punch and kick his leg. When Al-Owal moved to grab the child, Sara disarmed him and reversed the roles. The rest of the league members drew their swords at the blonde assassin._

_\- ENOUGH - Ra’s yelled - Child, please, move forward_

_Taylor shared a look with Sara and she nodded. With a blade on the throat of Ra’s most treasured warrior, she had the upper hand for once. The girl moved from Sara’s side and stood next to Nyssa._

_\- What is your name? - He asked_

_\- I don’t say my name to bad men - She said and he chuckled. A sound that nobody in the room ever expected to hear._

_\- I’m not a bad man, child. I save the world from the same type of men who tried to hurt you - He assured her - You have some bravery in you, perhaps my daughter was right and you’ll thrive under the league’s training._

_\- I want to be with Sara - The girl said_

_\- Very well, you may return to Ta-er Al Sahfer - He said - Ta-er Al Sahfer, would you mind and free my warrior?_

_Sara pushed him away and embraced Taylor_

_\- It’s alright, kiddo. You’re staying with me - She assured the younger girl_

_\- She was saved by a demon and a canary, perhaps_ **_Al-Ghurab_ ** _might suit her better - Ra’s suggested before turning to his daughter in arabic -_ _T his child is under your responsibility, daughter. If anything happens, you are the one who must take her life. _

_-_ _It’s not Nyssa’s fault, I already told you I’m the one who decided to bring her in_ _\- Sara defended her girlfriend. She knew that taking Taylor’s life would break Nyssa’s soul._

 _-_ _ I am not quite sure you’ve understood how the league works, Ta-er Al Sahfer. Nyssa was the one who decided to bring you in, every mistake you make is bestowed upon her. If you care for her as you proclaim, be sure to remember that next time you decide to make one \- _ _He switched back to english - Please, leave._

_As the trio turned around to leave the room, they heard Ra’s say in the distance:_

_\- A newcomer being able to take a sword from you. That is a weakness I do not accept from my right hand - He drove a sword through his heart while praying in arabic_

_##_

It was mid morning in the SCPD HQ, Sergeant Diaz and Taylor were gathering all the files on a string of B&E targeting Star City’s elders.

\- I spoke with Captain West from CCPD this morning, whoever did this seem to be using the same M.O they used in Central City. CSI Allen will send us their files for us to cross check - Taylor said

\- Nice work, Lance - Sergeant Diaz patted her back - How did you get them to send you those files? Captain Drake is the only one who can do that magic.

\- I’ve spent a fair share of thanksgiving dinners at Captain West’s house - The blonde said with a smirk and the older man laughed.

\- You’re a mystery, kid!

Emma approached her father’s desk with 3 coffee cups and he smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

\- That’s a nice surprise, wasn’t expecting to see you until later - He said - And you brought coffee

\- Hey Dad - Emma greeted him back and then turned to the blonde a bit flustered - Actually, I’d like to speak with Detective Lance If that’s alright.

Both officers were equally confused and the blonde just stared at him waiting for a response, partly because he was her superior officer, but mostly because the girl in front of her was his daughter.

\- We’re still waiting for some files, I don’t see why not - He said still confused - Lance?

\- Yeah, sure - Taylor said

\- Ok, then I’ll give you girls some privacy 

\- Thanks, dad - Emma said and gave him his cup of coffee. He kissed the top of her head as a thank you and took his coffee outside.

\- I got you some coffee too - The green eyed brunette handed her the coffee - Two sugars, no cream, right?

\- Yeahh - Taylor looked at her very confused this time - Are you spying on me or something?

Emma laughed

\- No, but the girl who works at the corner shop might have a crush on you, I asked her If she knew your coffee order and she blushed.

\- You’re probably right - Taylor said and showed her the white cup. There was a heart next to her name and a phone number - So, what did you want to speak with me about?

\- Yeah, right - She almost forgot the reason she was there in the first place - I wanted to thank you for your advice the other day. It helped me a lot.

\- Glad I could help - The detective winked and the other girl blushed slightly. 

\- I decided to write about empowering women in Star City and I’d like to interview you - Taylor choked on her coffee as the words came out of Emma’s mouth.

\- Don’t get me wrong, I’m honoured - She said still coughing on her words - But with people in this city like Captain Drake and Felicity Smoak, why me? I’m just a SCPD detective on training wheels.

\- Every magazine has done a SMOAK Tech piece and Captain Drake is on the local news everyday, you’re the one who told me to write about what I wanted and not what other people might want - Emma explained

\- That still doesn’t fully answer my question - Taylor pressured

\- I’ve done my homework - Emma grabbed a notebook from her purse - You’re the youngest female detective in the history of SCPD, an advocate for LGBT rights inside the force and last year you took down a major human trafficking rink. Yet, despite a few small articles, there’s barely any coverage. Women like Captain Drake and Felicity are impressive, but so are you, Detective Lance.

Taylor was speechless. If there’s something Lance’s are known for is for always having something to say. A trait that put Sara in a lot of trouble during her time in the league of assassins. She couldn’t believe that the girl in front of her, the girl she had been crushing since middle school was saying that she was impressive.

\- Are you sure about this? - The detective asked

\- 100%. I pitched the idea to my editor and she loved it. If you say yes, she’ll give me the green light - Emma said showing the detective a big dimpled smile

\- I’ll do it - Taylor smiled back

\- Really? - The other girl asked enthusiastically

\- Yes! I’d be happy to do it - The detective said

\- Thank you, Detective Lance - Emma said - Can I hug you?

Taylor nodded and soft arms were wrapped around her neck. This time was different. It wasn’t a desperate and scared hug like the one she received from the same girl a couple of weeks back when she saved her from those thugs. This time, it was warm and every cell in Taylor’s body melted into the hug.

\- You can call me Taylor, you know? We’ve been to school together - The blonde teased

\- Sorry, it’s just, I’m so used to treating my dad’s colleagues like this that I almost forget we’re the same age.

The two girls kept talking for a while longer, Emma explained to the detective which questions she was thinking about asking and the direction of the article.

Meanwhile, the Earth 2 version of Laurel Lance entered the building. Apart from curious looks, most officers recognize her as the ex-D.A and just let her walk inside freely. A few years back, she decided to quit her job and join Talia Al Ghul in the league of assassins. Despite the connotation, the league only employed killing as a last resort. Nyssa and Talia reformed it to help bring down criminals across the world by gathering information, capturing them and making them face justice. Apart from occasional visits to Star City to see, who now she felt comfortable enough to call sister, niece and sister-in-law, nobody else from Team Arrow has seen her since she left.

\- Taylor - She called - I need to speak with you

The detective turned away from the conversation to greet her aunt.

\- Aunt Laurel? - The younger Lance was too surprised to see her, not only in Star City, but in the precinct as well - Can it wait? I’m in the middle of something.

\- Not really - Laurel said and then looked up and down at the other girl before switching to arabic -  Nyssa is missing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bola Arrow - "An arrow that releases a set of connected cords which wrap around a moving target in order to take them down"
> 
> Al-Ghurab - According to google translater means "The Crow" in Arabic. Plz correct me If I'm wrong.


	5. Thanatos Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa. Thanatos Guild. Dinahsiren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all doing okay.
> 
> Very excited to share this with you. It was supposed to be a very long chapter, but I decided to break it in 2 parts.  
> Still looking for a beta reader.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:  
> \- Underlined text means they are speaking in Arabic  
> \- See end notes for the definition of words/concepts in bold  
> Enjoy and stream California's Burning by Hot Milk

The words echoed in the detective's head as her face went pale.

\- I’ll be waiting outside - Laurel said and headed towards the door

\- Taylor, are you okay? - Emma touched her forearm

\- Yeah, just some family emergency - Taylor assured - Do you mind If we finish this some other time?

\- Of course, don’t worry about it - Emma said 

Taylor grabbed a SCPD business card from her desk and wrote her phone number

\- Here - She handed her the card

\- Thanks. I’ll give you a call after getting the full approval and we’ll set a date for the interview - The brunette said and put the piece of paper in the pocket of her denim jacket

\- Cool - Taylor said as she made eye contact with her aunt Laurel. The short haired blonde was giving her a stern “hurry the fuck up look” - I really have to go. I’m sorry

The detective left leaving a very confused Emma. And once again, just like in high school, the brunette was drawn to the mystery that was Taylor Lance.

\- Are you done speaking with your girlfriend? - Laurel sassed

\- She's not… You know what, doesn't matter. Just tell me what's going on - Taylor said, clearly not in mood for the sarcastic remarks of her aunt's doppelganger

\- Nyssa went to Corto Maltese to follow a trail on the thanatos guild. She was supposed to report back to Nanda Parbat a couple days ago, but she hasn’t. One of our sources told us the guild ambushed her and took her in. Luckily, I had a not so friendly chat with one of Athena’s lackeys and was able to get a location - The short haired blonde grabbed her ipad and showed it to her niece - I’m going to get her, but I need your help.

\- What about the league? And my mom? - Taylor asked

\- Sara is off question. She gets way too protective when it comes to you and will never agree with my plan - Laurel immediately dismissed and the younger girl lifted her brow - Talia wants to make sure the location is right before going in but I’m not taking that bet, not when Nyssa’s life is in danger.

\- So, what’s the plan? - The detective asked

\- I’ll explain you the details on our way to Corto Maltese, but you’ll have to trust me - Earth 2 Laurel said

Taylor took a deep breath before giving a nod to her aunt’s doppelganger. She wasn’t sure what she was getting herself into, but deep down the detective knew Laurel cared for them and whatever she was planning was to make sure everyone made it home safe.

In that moment, Captain Drake arrived at the precinct with the S.W.A.T team. They had a massive operation going down this morning, alongside the narcotics division, and by the amount of handcuffed perps brought into the precinct, the operation was a success. 

Dinah stopped on her tracks when she saw Laurel. It had been 3 years since the last time they spoke. The two women became thick as thieves after Oliver’s funeral in 2020, so it surprised everyone when Laurel left without saying a word and not even her closest friend knew about her whereabouts.

\- Laurel - Dinah said softly making Laurel’s hair curl on the back of her neck.

The short-haired blonde turned around and smiled sarcastically:

\- Dinah… What a surprise to see you here - She sassed

\- I work here, always did, in case you’ve forgotten in the past 3 years - Drake said matching Laurel’s tone

\- Right… Good for you - She turned back to Taylor - Meet me at docs. We leave at 9 sharp.

Laurel turned around to leave, but Dinah grabbed her upper arm

\- Let me go, D - Laurel whispered

\- Are you just going to leave? Again? - The brunette asked

\- You’ve made your choice years ago, you have no right in questioning mine - Laurel yanked her arm and left, leaving a speechless Dinah.

\- What the hell happened between you two? - Taylor asked in confusion

Dinah rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration

\- We have perps to process. I’m sure your training officer would appreciate your help

Taylor was about to argue back, but then remembered they were still at work and Dinah was her captain, so she reluctantly went back inside.

**Nanda Parbat - 2009**

_ 7 months have passed since Nyssa and Sara brought Taylor to the league. Even though Nanda Parbat wasn’t the friendliest place to raise a child, the younger blonde seemed happy with her new life. The training started shortly after her arrival despite Sara’s protests, she insisted that Taylor was just a child and it was way too soon. However Nyssa stepped in and took over the training sessions by picking exercises that helped the younger girl get used to martial arts, yet it wasn’t as violent as her childhood training.  _

_ Zakiya had been teaching Taylor some arabic while Sara and Nyssa were out on missions. She explained to her that arabic was the main language spoken in the village and encouraged the younger girl to speak with the sellers whenever they went to get groceries. _

_ Sara, being Sara, always managed to sneak toys in her luggage whenever she went to America for a mission, the latest one being a skateboard. So, seeing her beloved teaching Taylor how to ride the board on the corridors of the ancient temple, became a usual sight for the heir to the demon. _

_ April was a special month within the league, the founders called it hunting season. For two weeks, the official members of the league had to kill as many targets as possible in the four corners of the world. Nyssa got the first two weeks of the month and Sara the last two, making sure at least one of them could look after Taylor. This only left a couple of hours for Nyssa and Sara to be together before the blonde had to leave.  _

_ They laid peacefully in Sara’s bed, the silk sheets covering their naked bodies. Nyssa held her beloved from behind, placing soft kisses on the blonde’s shoulder. _

_ \- I’ve missed this - Nyssa said _

_ \- What? Sex? - Sara teased and the black haired woman rolled her eyes _

_ \- Us being together like this - The heir said and the blonde understood what she meant _

_ With Taylor sleeping in Sara’s room and the long exhausting missions, the couple barely had time for each other. They managed to sneak out to Nyssa’s chambers between training sessions, but there wasn’t much room for cuddling or deep conversations. _

_ \- I get it, babe. I wish we could have a place to ourselves - Sara started drawing little patterns on Nyssa’s hands with her finger - With a little garden for your dumb plants, a massive bed like the one in your chambers and a room for Taylor. _

_ \- Be cautious with the meaning of your words, habibti - Nyssa warned - It sounds like you want us to start a family and raise this child as our own _

_ \- Would that be too bad? I know it’s still soon, but, you know, maybe one day we could start thinking about it - The blonde suggested _

_ \- Having a family never felt like a possibility to me, I always thought my only purpose in life was to be the next Ra’s Al Ghul - She confessed - However, meeting you brought light into my life and I cannot imagine doing it with anyone else. I love you Sara and If that’s your wish, I suppose we can give it a thought. _

_ \- I love you Nys - Sara pinned her girlfriend to the mattress and kissed her passionately -  _ _ You’re my soulmate _

_ \- I love you too, Ta-er Al Sahfer - Nyssa said and gently pulled Sara away - But we have to get dressed, Sarab will shortly be here with Taylor  _

_ \- Ugh - Sara grunted in frustration - I hate when you have a point. Can we just cuddle for 5 more minutes - She pouted and Nyssa smiled _

_ \- 5 minutes - She said firmly before once again wrapping her arms around Sara as the blonde laid her head on her chest. To the dreadful heir to the demon, there was nothing better in the world than having her beloved in her arms. _

_ As promised, once the five minutes were up, both women took a shower and got dressed. Sarab had only been with the league for a couple of months, but Sara had taken a like at him. He was great with Taylor and the younger girl liked to spend time with him. The blonde suspected he had a child in his previous life, but everytime she asked him about it he would just recoil, so the assassin no longer insisted. _

_ A soft knock on the door interrupted the couple’s playful banter. Sarab opened the door and Taylor ran in Sara’s direction to give her a hug. The man walked in and bowed to Nyssa. _

_ \- It’s alright, Sarab. We’re in private, there’s no need for such formalities - The heir said and he nodded before going back up _

_ \- Hey Kiddo, did you have fun with Sarab? - Sara asked _

_ \- YEEEEES - Taylor said frantically - We went to the forest and there were animals! And I petted a horse! _

_ \- A horse? Wow! - Sara said - Weren’t you afraid? _

_ The girl shook her head _

_ \- No, Sarab said the horse wouldn’t hurt me - The girl said - It was so soft, Sara. Can I have one, please? _

_ Nyssa tried her best to hide the smile forming on her lips while Sara and Maseo laughed _

_ \- Baby, we can’t keep a horse here, it’s not fair for him. How about we take you to the forest from time to time to see the horse. You can name him and everything. Deal? - The blonde negotiated _

_ \- Deal! I’m going to call him  _ ** _albandaq_ ** _ because his skin is brown like a hazelnut - The six year old said _

_ One of the league members stood outside the door and said: _

_ \- Heiress, Ra’s Al Ghul requests your presence _

_ \- Thank you, 'Akhdir. I will be on my way - Nyssa said and the man left _

_ Sara placed a couple of chaste kisses on her girlfriend’s lips and wrapped her arms around her waist. She knew by the time Nyssa would be back, she’d no longer be there. _

_ \- I’ll miss you, Nys  _

_ \- So will I, habibti - The heir said -  _ _ Come home to us _

_ \-  _ _ Always _ _ \- Neither one of them wanted to let the other go. Nyssa eventually broke their embraced and placed a kiss on Sara’s forehead _

_ The dark haired assassin turned to Taylor and said: _

_ \- I’ll be seeing you at 7 for dinner - The little girl nodded _

_ \- I’ll walk with you, Nyssa - Sarab said - I’m sure Sara wants to spend some time with Taylor before leaving for her mission _

_ \- Very well. You may say your goodbyes. I’ll be waiting outside _

_ To most people, it seemed like Nyssa had switched to her cold heir to the demon facade. But not to Sara, she knew her girlfriend’s heart was breaking and it made her even more sad about leaving, even If it was only for two weeks. _

_ \- Safe travels, Ta-er Al Sahfer - Sarab said and pulled his friend into a hug _

_ \- Thank you for looking after her, Maseo - Sara said _

_ \- You’ll never need to thank me. I enjoy spending time with the little one. Besides, you ladies needed some alone time - He joked and Sara punched him in the arm _

_ \- Asshole _

_ Sarab closed the door behind him leaving the two blondes by themselves _

_ \- Sara, can I ask you something?  _

_ \- Sure, kiddo. Shoot - Sara said as they sat on Taylor’s bed _

_ \- Does Nyssa hate me? - The girl asked _

_ \- What? No! Where did you get that from? - The blonde asked in shock _

_ \- I don’t know, I just feel like she does - Taylor looked down at her hands _

_ \- I’m going to tell you a secret, baby. But you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone - Sara said and handed her pinky finger _

_ \- I promise - Taylor took it and the older woman smiled _

_ \- Nys lost her mother when she was a baby and Ra’s wasn’t a very good father. He never told her he loved and always made her believe that love and caring for others is a weakness. And as the heir, Nyssa wasn’t allowed to have weakness. For the majority of her life, she believed that until the day we met. It’s not easy for her to deal with her emotions, but she’s learning. It’s just like your training, at first you weren’t very good, but now you’re getting better. Same with Nys. _

_ \- Really? But she’s always saying she loves you - Taylor argued back and it never failed to amaze Sara how smart Taylor was for her age _

_ \- She is, but it wasn’t always like that - Sara explained - Nyssa cares for you a lot, believe me. But she’s scared. Give her time, kiddo. I always say she’s like a walnut, it’s hard to crack, but what’s inside is worth the trouble _

_ \- Okay - Taylor accepted - Can you tell me how you fell in love? _

_ \- That’s a long story! Way too long for the time we have. But I’ll tell you when I get back, I promise - The blonde said and took a package from beneath Taylor’s bed - How about we play some UNO?! _

_ \- Yeeees! I’m going to win - Taylor said and Sara caressed the back of her hair _

_ \- You wish, kiddo! _

_ ## _

Taylor was dragged by two men inside the old abandoned castle. The guild had been using this place as their hideout since Nyssa destroyed their previous one. Taylor could easily take them out, but for Laurel’s plan to work, she had to get captured

\- Lady Athena, we found this woman spying outside, she appears to have the league mark - One the men said and forced Taylor to her knees

Athena turned around and faced the blonde. She opted to use the league armour instead of her vigilante outfit. If the Crow was seen in Corto Maltese, it would only raise suspicions about her secret identity. The ghastly woman took the veil covering her face.

\- What’s up, scarface? - Taylor mocked knowing perfectly well it was her younger self who inflicted the scar on the woman’s left eye

\- Blonde hair, blue eyes and awful manners. You’ve grown, Al-Ghurab - Athena said

\- Awful manners? You’re the one being a terrible host - The blonde continued her mockery trying to get a rise out of the other woman

\- What are you doing here? - She asked

\- You and your brainwashed cult kidnapped my mother and I came to get her back - Taylor said and Athena laughed

\- By yourself? What a foolish girl - She said - I was going to send Nyssa’s body back to Star City, so your family could mourn her passing. But now, Ta-er Al Sahfer will have one more body to bury.

\- I’m not really a fan of cold blooded murder, but I can’t wait to put an arrow on you - The younger girl threatened and Athena pressed her dagger to her throat

\- I’m not afraid of your empty promises - She said and pressed the blade harder until it drew blood - If you want to see your mother so bad, let me bring you to her - The scar faced woman motioned to her soldiers - Take her to Nyssa’s cell.

Taylor was dragged again, this time for a couple more assassins. Athena could be a blind follower of a maniac idiot, but she wasn’t stupid enough to dismiss the younger girl’s abilities. Drops of blood tainted the floor as the natural light started to dissipate from Taylor’s view. The sound of a rusty metal door opening made her lift her head. She saw Nyssa. The black haired woman was in sitting position, strong metal chains around her hands and dried blood on her skin.

\- MOM - Taylor yelled and started elbowing the men holding her. Nyssa opened her eyes and stared at her in fear. Not for herself, but for her daughter. The blonde was able to free herself and ran to Nyssa’s side - I’m getting you out

\- You should not be here, Taylor - Nyssa said her daughter took her hands. She flinched in pain and Taylor understood that most of her fingers were broken. The assassins were able to get back on their feet and immediately kicked the girl to the ground and bounded her hands. They locked the metal door again leaving the women by themselves - This is incredibly reckless, even for you!

Nyssa was angry that her daughter was now in the same situation as her. She shouldn’t've come here. Not for her. Taylor spat blood on the floor and pressed her hand to her chest activating the hidden comms.

\- She’s alive, Laurel. Beaten up, but alive - She said

\- Can she walk? - Laurel asked from the other side

\- Mom, can you walk? - Nyssa nodded - She can

\- Hold tight and free your hands. I’m on my way - Laurel said and cut the signal

\- If we manage to get out, remind me to kill your aunt Laurel for putting you in danger - Nyssa said and Taylor took a small knife from her boots. The assassins took out all her weapons, but didn’t think of checking her boots. She broke the chains and moved to her mother’s side to do the same.

\- Get in line, Sara doesn’t know about this and I’m pretty sure she won’t be too happy - The blonde said and placed Nyssa’s arm around her shoulder to help her up.

The sound of yells and swords clashing reverberated in the dungeons. Nyssa placed herself in front of her daughter to shield her.

A high pitched sound threw the last assassin across the room, hitting his back on the nearby wall. Laurel grabbed the keys from his belt and opened the door.

\- Don’t stare at me, let’s move! - Laurel said and the trio left the dungeons

The corridors started to fill with members of the guild. Laurel, Nyssa and Taylor hid behind a column waiting for the men to spread around the castle. One of them walked right in their direction, but Nyssa in a swift movement took his sword and slit his throat.

\- I thought they broke your fingers - Laurel shoot her a puzzled look

\- I’ve fought with worse injuries - She said and threw the man’s bow and quiver to her daughter

\- Don’t tell Sara, but I was briefly attracted to your mommy - Laurel whispered to Taylor and the younger girl gave her a disgusted look.

They took down most the assassins, but Athena was able to get them surrounded

\- It’s over. Yield - Athena said

Laurel pushed Taylor and Nyssa behind her and prepared herself to scream, but nothing escaped

\- You thought I wouldn’t be prepared for you, Laurel Lance - She spatted and showed them the meta dampener - You’re not the only ones with friends in Central City.

\- Yeah, this might be a problem - Laurel said and everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- albandaq: hazelnut in arabic


	6. Thanatos Guild Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of flashbacks. Nyssa. More Nyssa and Dinahsiren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Hope your doing alright! New Chapter is up. Unbetaed
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:  
> \- Underlined text means they are speaking in Arabic  
> \- A lot of references to the "Dark Archer" comics  
> \- See end notes for the definition of words/concepts in bold
> 
> Enjoy!

**Nanda Parbat- 2009**

_ The sun had just risen in Nanda Parbat, but Taylor was already up and training with Nyssa. The girl was more distracted than usual and the older woman suspected it had to do with Sara’s absence. _

_ \- Your posture is off, Al-Ghurab - Nyssa lectured _

_ \- I don’t wanna do this. I want Sara - Taylor said _

_ The child was about to throw a fit and Nyssa didn’t know what to do. Whenever she came close to throwing a tantrum as a child, her father would end up slapping some sense into her. But she was not her father and despite her lack of practise at taking care of children, she would never do something as malicious as that. _

_ \- If her mission is successful, Sara should be returning in 5 days - The heir tried to comfort the younger girl _

_ \- But I want her now, I miss her - The girl said on the verge of tears _

_ Nyssa stood still for a few moments, before starting to walk away _

_ \- Put on some warm clothes and we’ll meet outside - She said and despite a few protests, the younger girl ended up doing as Nyssa told her so. _

_ The assassin went back to her chambers and took a wooden box from under her bed. On the inside, there was a small bow with carved patterns on it. She traced her fingers over the engraved letters that spelled  _ _ “To my daughter Nyssa” _ _ in arabic. It was the only possession she had of her mother. **Ameena Raatko** had crafted it herself when she was pregnant with Nyssa. Zakiya was able to retrieve it before Ra’s burned down the house. She trapped it to her quiver and grabbed her black compound bow. _

_ The duo hiked in silence throughout the woods until they reached the place Nyssa was looking for. There were targets painted on a couple of trees with arrow holes on them. _

_ \- I thought we both could use a breath of fresh air outside the temple - The woman said - I miss Sara too _

_ \- Do you think she’ll be okay? - Taylor asked with a hint of sadness  _

_ \- Ta-er Al Sahfer is a capable warrior, but her heart makes her fight harder to come home than any other member of the league - Nyssa explained _

_ \- Where are we?  _

_ \- Zakiya used to take me here when I was your age. I could not bear to practise my aim amongst the other recruits, so I painted those targets myself. I brought Sara here a couple of times, but she’s not as competent with the bow and arrow as she is with the bo staff - Nyssa laughed thinking about the times she tried to teach Sara - I, however, prefer the bow and arrow. It’s all about patience and discipline. _

_ Nyssa took the arrows from her quiver and hit bullseye in all the three targets without breaking a sweat. Taylor looked at her with her mouth wide open _

_ \- That’s so COOL - The blonde said yelling the last part _

_ She grabbed the wood bow and handed it to the girl _

_ \- My mother made it to me. She was an archer too. A great one from the stories I have heard - Nyssa told Taylor - I want you to have it. _

_ The younger girl smiled and took advantage of Nyssa’s kneeling position to wrap her arms around Nyssa’s neck and give her a hug. The heir to the demon froze at the action without knowing what to do. Apart from Sara, no one ever hugged her before. After a few seconds of panic, she embraced the girl and the later laid her head on her shoulder. _

_ \- Thank you, Nys - Taylor said _

_ \- It’s alright, child. I’m sure you’ll make a good use of it - Nyssa said and pulled away _

_ Taylor grabbed her new bow and some arrows. Nyssa let the girl try a couple shots before teaching her how to do it properly. The first arrows ended up falling before even leaving the bow, a couple more landed on the ground and the final one hit some bushes. Taylor retrieved the arrows back and before trying again, Nyssa stopped her. _

_ \- Relax, you’re gripping it too tightly - She said and straighten Taylor’s bow - Pull it back gently, those three fingers have to leave the bow string at the same time. _

_ Nyssa stood next to Taylor, still gently holding the bow as the young girl did as she was told.  _

_ \- I am going to let it go - She said and took her hand off the bow - Take a deep breath - Taylor filled her lungs with air - Release it - The girl shot the arrow at the same time the air came out of her mouth. This time the arrow hit the target, far away from the center, but it was still impressive. _

_ \- I DID IT! - Taylor said and jumped in joy _

_ \- Very good, you seem to be a natural - Nyssa praised - Let’s try it again _

_ ##  _

Laurel woke up on the cold hard floor with a massive headache. She tried to touch the back of her head, but was instantly pulled back by the chains bounding her hands to the ground. The blonde looked around the cell and panicked when she noticed there was no sign of Nyssa and Taylor. This time, Athena put a guard outside in case they were waiting for more backup.

\- Hey - Laurel tried to get the assassin’s attention - Hey asshole - The man looked briefly at her - Don’t you happen to know where my family is?

\- Shut up - He said in a russian accent and turned back around

\- Not a chatter, I see - Laurel mouthed

After taking another look around the room, this time she noticed Taylor and Nyssa’s weapons stashed on the corner. If she could get herself free of those chains, she could use one of Taylor’s electric arrows to take down the sonic dampener. The blonde put both of her feet on the rusty metal plate attached to the floor, where her chains were strapped and started to push in order to break them, but was unsuccessful. A couple more tries ended with the same result. The blonde tried to dislocate her thumb, but the damn bounds were way too tight around her wrists.

Laurel didn't know how many hours had passed since she was stuck there, whether Nyssa and Taylor were still alive or how many times she got left. She laid on her floor, contemplating the ceiling. At least If she was dead, she wouldn’t have to face Sara and explain to her how she got her daughter killed, she thought. That’s when she heard a few beeps and seconds later, the ground next to her started to collapse. This brought the attention to the assassin who promptly ran inside the cell to see what was going on.

The canary kicked his legs, causing him to fall on the floor. Before he could even grab his sword, Laurel put her chains around his neck and pushed them towards her until the man was unconscious. 

Sara and Dinah crawled out of the newly made pit on the floor. Laurel looked at them and smiled.

\- Hey sis - She said, but a very angry Sara walked in her direction and punched her hard on the face

\- That’s for putting my daughter in danger and leaving me in the dark - Sara spatted

\- I guess I deserved that one - Laurel clenched her cheek - Not that I’m complaining, but how the hell did you find us?

\- Dinah came to me after overhearing your conversation with Taylor. I’ve tried to track her suit, but she left it back in Star City. Thankfully, after Darhk’s incident a couple years ago, I’ve also put a tracker on her bow - Sara explained

Laurel turned to Dinah

\- So, you snitched on me? How am I even surprised?

\- Considering we just saved your life, you’re welcome - Dinah said and released Laurel from her bounds

\- I don’t remember asking you to do it - The short-haired blonde argued back

\- You know what, you’re unbelievable - Dinah said increduly - You’re reckless and only think about you

Before she could finish the sentence, Sara stopped them

\- HEY! Whatever beef is going between you two, knock it off. My daughter and wife are in danger and If I have to beat some sense into you in order to save them, I will.

\- I’m sorry, Sara. Let’s get them - Dinah assured and Laurel nodded her head in agreement

\- There’s a sonic dampener on that wall - She pointed to the device - We have to take it down, so Dinah and I can use our cries. Taylor has an electronic arrow on her quiver, I’m assuming you’re more experienced with the bow than me

Bow and Arrow wasn’t exactly Sara’s strong suit, but she could hit a steady target with ease. She grabbed the arrow from her daughter’s quiver and shot at the device. The blue light disappeared and Laurel and Dinah felt a tingle on their throats.

\- Let’s find them - Sara said and the three women grabbed Taylor and Nyssa’s weapons before walking out of the dungeons

**Nanda Parbat - 2009**

_ The night had fallen in Tibet. After a long day of training, Taylor laid on her bed, feet dangling in the air and her eyes focused on a kids book Sarab brought from his last mission. Her reading abilities were getting better with the time, but she still had a hard time with a couple of words. _

_ Nyssa knocked softly on the door, making Taylor take the eyes of her book. The dark haired woman walked inside her beloved’s chambers and the little girl smiled at her. _

_ \- Nys! - Taylor said excitedly and Nyssa raised her eyebrow. She was still getting used to having someone other than Sara calling her that. _

_ \- Zakiya tells me you’re having trouble sleeping - She said and stood firmly in front of the small bed _

_ \- Yes, I close my eyes, but nothing - Taylor said and closed her book _

_ \- Sara is coming home tomorrow, If you don’t get enough rest, you won’t energy to spend time with her - The heir explained _

_ \- I know - The blonde said - What do you do when you can’t sleep? _

_ \- Hum… I suppose I never give it much thought, but I always try to meditate before going to sleep - Nyssa said and Taylor looked at her in curiosity _

_ \- Can you teach me? - The younger girl asked _

_ \- If you promise you’ll try to sleep afterwards, I see no problem in teaching you _

_ Taylor put herself in a sitting position and tapped on the bed for Nyssa to sit next to her. The assassin hesitated for a second and made sure the door was closed. If the other members of the league knew that the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul was going soft, she’d lose her authority. She took off her boots and joined the little girl. _

_ \- First, cross your legs and straighten your back - Nyssa instructed and pressured the girl’s shoulders, fixing her posture - Now, close your eyes and take deep breaths. Focus on how your body reacts with each inhalation and exhalation - The dark haired woman was already in the zone when she heard a full laugh. She opened her eyes and found the girl laughing with each breath - What’s so funny, al-ghurab? _

_ The enquiry only made Taylor giggle even harder. The energy made it impossible for Nyssa not to smile and before she could deny it, she was also laughing without a purpose. The little girl laid her head on Nyssa’s lap while they both caught their breaths. _

_ \- Nys… Do you know any bedtime stories? - The girl asked _

_ \- I do not. Why do you ask? - Nyssa questioned _

_ \- Sara always tells me bedtime stories before I go to sleep - Taylor said _

_ \- I can ask Zakiya to come tell you a story - The assassin suggested _

_ \- Noooooooo - Taylor pouted and hugged Nyssa - I like Zakiya, but I like you more _

_ Nyssa’s heart melted with the affection. She knew that these two weeks helped her and Taylor get closer, but she wasn’t expecting the girl to be this kind to her, especially since Nyssa has been a bit skeptical about taking her in. _

_ \- You can tell me how you and Sara fell in love, she promised to tell when she gets home, but I wanna know - Taylor pleaded _

_ \- If Sara made you that promise, I shall not interfere. However, I might have a story for you, after all - Nyssa said _

_ \- Pleaseee, Nyssa! I wanna hear it _

_ Nyssa told the girl one of the stories Zakiya used to tell her about Ashkiri's legend of the snow leopard gods. The **Ashkiri** were a neighboring civilization to Nanda Parbat, they were both located in the **Hindu Kush** mountains. The Ashkiri people had the belief that the god of dark and the goddess of light took the form of snow leopards, and together, they balanced the world. One day the goddess was killed by hunters and the darkness spread into the world. But out of a miracle, “a new snow leopard was born” and the balance was restored. The temple of Ashkiri was home of a Lazarus pit as well as the hearts of the two leopards. _

_ By the time the heir finished her story, Taylor was fast asleep. Nyssa carefully held the girl and tucked her in bed. She took a moment to look at the child. Perhaps Sara was right, maybe bringing her here wasn’t such a bad idea _

_ \-  _ _ Sweet dreams, Al-Ghurab. May the light shine and drive the darkness away _ _ \- Nyssa said and walked towards the door. Zakiya was leaning into the doorframe giving Nyssa a gentle look -  _ _ I noticed your presence instantly, Zakiya. You might have raised me, but you should know better than spying on me. _

_ \-  _ _ Forgive me, heiress, but I couldn’t help. For a few moments, I saw your mother when I looked at you. You look at this girl with the same love she looked at you when you were a baby _ _ \- Zakiya said _

_ \-  _ _ She is neither my child or my blood _ _ \- Nyssa assured _

_ \-  _ _ Some bounds are stronger than blood, Lady Nyssa _ _ \- Zakiya grabbed the assassins arm and looked into her eyes -  _ _ The gods have blessed you, don’t look down on them _

_ \-  _ _ Goodnight Zakiya _ _ \- The dark haired assassin dismissed the older woman and returned to her own chambers _

_ ## _

Athena was getting frustrated, no matter how much she beat Nyssa up, the woman was still not giving her what she wanted. The dark haired woman could barely move and from the amount of blood she was coughing, she was pretty sure a loose rib was close to perforating her lungs.

_ \-  _ You’re tough, Al Ghul. America did not make you as weak as I thought - Athena said 

\- I have endured torture for years, my father made sure of that - Nyssa said weakly 

\- You might be physically capable, but I wonder how long will it take for your mind to break when it comes to your offspring - The scar faced woman said -  Bring me the girl

\- Leave my daughter out of this. Your quarrel is with me, not with her - Nyssa tried to reason, but Athena didn’t care

\- I was not going to harm your child, but then she decided to invade my home and mess with my affairs 

The assassins brought Taylor into the room. She was trying to fight back, but the amount of guild members around her made it impossible for her to overpower them once again. Athena opened a metal case and poured some black liquid into a small pot. She grabbed a syringe and filled it half way with the toxin.

\- Are you familiar with Tibetan pit viper venom, daughter of the demon? - Athena asked rhetorically - A dose like this can be instantly lethal - She walked towards Taylor - However, I made some slight ajustements - The woman punctured the blonde’s neck with the needle and the liquid slowly left the plastic tube. Taylor yelled in agony and Nyssa’s screams blended with hers.

Nyssa’s adrenaline kicked in and she ran towards her daughter, but before she could reach the destination, a couple of arrows hit her shoulder. The assassin crashed with the floor and grunted. Athena kneeled before her

\- At first, your daughter will be paralyzed and in overbearing pain as the venom spreads through her body. It won’t take long before the internal bleeding starts and eventually she’ll die. A very painful death. You have one hour to tell me the location of the pit, Al Ghul and I’ll spare her life - She toyed with the antidote and turned to her man -  Bring her daughter to her, she won’t be able to move either way

The assassins dropped Taylor on the floor next to Nyssa. Her mother crawled to her side and held the girl and she grunted in pain

\- It’s alright, my child. You will be fine \- Nyssa said and caressed Taylor’s cheek

\- Momma, you can’t tell them - Taylor said as tears dropped from her cheeks

\- I have to, love.  You are my everything, I cannot bear to live a life without you in it \- She said and kissed her daughter’s forehead - When you were a child, I told you the legend of the snow leopards. That’s the location of the remaining pit. It will not take long for Athena to find that I trick them. You have to promise me you’ll protect the temple upon my death.

\- No, mom! I can’t lose you - The blonde said

\-  I will always be with you \- Nyssa assured and they both cried

A high pitched noise broke the door and Sara ran towards them

\- Beloved, is that you? - The assassin asked surprised

\- Yes, Nys! I’m here - Sara brought their foreheads together and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's lips - I’m getting you both out of here. Let’s go - Nyssa grabbed her arm

\- I must stay. Athena poisoned our child. I need the antidote - She warned

Dinah and Laurel looked at each other

\- I’ll go get it. I’m the one who put her in this mess - Laurel said

\- Oh no! That bitch poisoned my daughter and kidnapped my wife - Sara said angrily - You two, get to the tunnels and take both of them to our safe house. Athena is mine.

The group parted ways and Sara searched across the castle, taking every guild member in her way. She finally reached the room where Athena and two other men were staying. The white canary easily knocked them unconscious.

\- Ta-er Al Sah-fer, I must say I was not expecting your presence - Athena said as she grabbed her sword

Sara combined her batons, turning them into a bo-staff. She placed the weapon behind her back ready for battle.

\- I’m not exactly thrilled to see your ugly face either - Sara sassed - But I’m going to make this easy for you, give me the antidote and I promise not to hurt you… a lot

\- I am not afraid of you, canary. I trained the one who trained you - Athena said and they circled each other

\- True, but you also hurt the two most important people in my life and, by experience, you know what happens to whoever messes with my family - Sara said

\- Then show me! - Athena provoked and Sara took the first strike which the scar faced woman defended with her sword. She pushed the blonde away and tried to cut Sara’s leg, but she jumped and hit Athena in the face with her staff drawing the first bit of blood.

The fight continued until Athena was able to pin Sara to the wall, sword on her neck.

\- Any last words? 

Sara removed a hidden dagger from her sleeve and stabbed it on Athena’s stomach

\- So much time worshipping Malcolm, yet you never learned to always have a trick up your sleeve - Sara smiled and pushed the woman away.

Once she fell onto the floor, the canary hit her with her staff knocking her out. She found the antidote hidden in Athena’s left pocket and tucked it safely in her belt.

\- To be fair, I did give you a warning - Sara said and left the castle 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ameena Raatko - https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/arrow/images/b/be/Lourdes.png/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/360?cb=20160413070427
> 
> Ashkiri - https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Ashkiri_temple
> 
> Hindu Kush - https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Hindu_Kush


	7. If It Ain’t Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Dinahsiren backstory. Nyssara fluff. Angst. Did I mention angst?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, but the new chapter is here. Still unbetaed
> 
> This chapter got a bit angsty, but I hope you like it. Very focused on Dinahsiren and Nyssara. I will resume Taylor's story next chapter.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:  
> \- Underlined text means they are speaking in Arabic  
> \- See end notes for the definition of words/concepts in bold
> 
> Stream Jurassic Park by Stand Atlantic  
> Enjoy!!!

Sara took the syringe away and held her daughter's hand as the antidote ran through her veins. She cleaned the dry blood of her daughter's lips and tried to forget the image of Taylor coughing blood as they reached the safe house. 

-Mom - Taylor said softly

\- I'm here, kiddo - Sara comforted her, but flashes of panic crossed the younger girl's eyes.

\- Where's mom? They were going to kill her. I couldn't save her - Taylor tried to got up, but her mom stopped her 

\- Baby, breath. Nys is alive. The only reason she isn't by your side is because she's a stubborn idiot and we had to drag her out of here to patch her wounds - Sara explained

\- Yeah, that sounds like mom - Taylor said - Are you mad?

\- I can’t be mad at you, kiddo - Sara said - Nyssa and I do this kind of dumb stuff all the time, you obviously learnt it from us. I was scared of losing you tho… And kinda annoyed you went to kick Athena’s ass without me.

\- You won’t get rid of me that easily, mom… I’m a Lance after all, almost dying is on our weekly schedule - The younger girl said almost dozing off

\- Ah. Ah. Ah so funny - Sara teased and kissed her daughter’s forehead - You need to get some rest while the antidote does its thingy. I’m going to check If your mom killed Laurel or If Laurel killed Dinah or If they all killed each other. It’s a kindergarten out there

The older blonde left the safe house bedroom and turned her attention to Nyssa who was getting patched by Laurel.

\- How’s our daughter? - Nyssa immediately asked ‘causing Laurel to fix her in place before she could ruin her stitches

\- She’s good. Just fell asleep - Sara moved to Nyssa’s direction and kissed her on the lips - How’s this patient? - She asked Laurel 

\- A couple of a broken fingers, definitely a cracked rib... This will help for know, but you should get it check when you’re back to Star City - Laurel said cutting the end of the thread

\- I can take over from here and apply the bandages, I’m sure Nyssa has given you enough of a headache as it is - Sara turned to her wife - I love you, babe. But you’re an awful patient.

\- I am fine, beloved. All of this is unnecessary - Nyssa said but was cut off

\- You almost died on me, Nyssa Raatko. You don’t have the upper hand here - Sara said sternly - Now, go sit on the couch and let me take care of you.

\- I would prefer those words in different circumstances, but If you insist - Nyssa mumbled and her wife couldn’t help but blush. It was very unlikely of Nyssa to say those types of things publicly, but in this case the dark haired knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to throw Sara off.

Dinah who was silently drinking her tea with her back rested on the kitchen’s counter, snorted at the interaction. Laurel passed the bandages to her “sister’s” hands and said:

\- I’m sorry, Sara. Talia was taking too long making a decision and I couldn’t let her gamble with Nyssa’s life. Taylor was my best option, she’s a great fighter and has my back

\- Look Laurel, I get it. You wanted to save your friend and Taylor can make her own decisions. Still, It’s my wife and my kid. You could have told me, I'd be the first out the door - Sara explained

\- I didn’t think you’d approve of this plan - The older Lance confessed

\- Look sis, I don’t know how earth-2 Sara was, but I practically invented recklessness. Just talk to me next time, we’re family - The white canary said and hugged her sister

Sara sat on the couch next to her wife and started covering her wounds with the bandages. Meanwhile Laurel tried to suture the gash on her right arm, using her sloppy left hand and her teeth. Dinah saw her from the corner of her eye and placed down the mug to go help her. Laurel froze the moment Dinah’s hands touched hers.

\- Let me help you - Dinah said

\- I’ve got this - Laurel snapped

\- You’re making a mess, the stitches will easily rip - The police captain tried to reason with her, but the oldest Lance didn’t care no matter how right Dinah was.

\- I can take care of myself - Laurel said - Now move, you’re blocking my view

\- Why do you have to make everything so hard? I can’t even talk to you without you blowing it out of propositions - The brunette raised her volume and Laurel just shook her head in disbelief

\- For someone who finds clues for a living, you can’t seem to take a hint - She grabbed Dinah’s hands and looked her right in the eyes - I don’t wanna talk to you. Not now or ever again. You’ve already walked out of my life once, please, do it for good this time.

The brunette’s eyes were filled with tears and Laurel clenched her jaw and avoided her gaze. She knew that one more look at Dinah she’d be crying too.

\- Excuse me - The brunette took her leather jacket and walked out of the safe house

\- Okay. That’s it. What the hell happened between you two? - Sara asked impatiently

\- I asked Dinah to marry me, she said no, that’s it - Laurel said indifferently

\- YOU WHAT? How did that even happen? - Sara asked in shock

\- We had been dating for two years, Dinah wanted to keep it a secret ‘cause having the D.A and the police captain doing it was apparently not cool or whatever. I kinda just got along with it - Laurel took a deep breath and continued the story - So, on our second year anniversary I proposed, even got a stupid ring, Nyssa helped me chose it. But Dinah said no.

\- So, you knew about this? - Sara asked her wife

Nyssa shrugged

\- It was not my story to tell, beloved

Sara understood. Her wife was as loyal as they come and Laurel was her best friend, she would never share her secret, not even with her beloved. That’s one of the things she loved the most about Nyssa.

\- This is very shocking and I want to know the full length, but right now I’m going after Dinah. The guild might’ve been significantly reduced, but Athena still has people looking for us. I won’t let her get caught in the crossfire - Sara said and kissed her Nyssa on the lips -  Please, check on Taylor when she wakes up and don’t let Laurel do something dumb

\- I speak arabic too, Sara… - Laurel said and rolled her eyes

\- Yeah, I know - The white canary winked and left the apartment

**_Star City 2023_ **

_ Laurel stood against her motorcycle waiting for Dinah. It was their second year anniversary, but with the SCPD captain in the middle of a big case, her girlfriend was only able to steal her for a lunch break. The blonde tried to cook some food, but only made a big mess in their kitchen. She ended up getting some take out on the way and put it in the basket next to the red and white blanket. The older Lance checked her jacket's pocket once again to see If the ring was still there, she wanted everything to go perfect because her girlfriend deserved nothing more than perfection. _

_ A couple of minutes later, Dinah pulled up in her car and stored her gun and badge in the hidden compartment of the car. _

_ \- Hey babe - She kissed her girlfriend softly - You look nervous. Everything okay at work? _

_ \- More of the same - Laurel said - Some couples give each other gifts, you give me perps to put in jail. _

_ \- Isn’t that romantic? - Dinah joked and kissed Laurel’s pout. The blonde pulled her girlfriend closer by the loops of her belt and deepened the kiss.  _

_ When Dinah started to move to the DA’s neck. Laurel pulled away and bit her lip _

_ \- Babe, as much as I love to makeout against my bike, we only have one hour and I’m hungry - The blonde said _

_ Dinah intertwined their fingers together as they walked hand in hand through the park. The captain was telling Laurel all about her day and the other woman just stared at her with lovey dovey eyes. The reformed villain couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have the brunette in her life and how their relationship has changed. Dinah was the only one who didn’t have any former relationship with her doppelganger, therefore she had no expectation of what she should be. _

_ \- What’s on your head, honey? - Dinah asked _

_ \- I was thinking about that time you wanted to kill me - Laurel said _

_ \- To be fair, I still do do whenever you make a mess in the apartment - Captain Drake joked _

_ \- Well, you might want to avoid our kitchen today then - The blonde said _

_ They spread the blanket in front of the lake and ate their food peacefully. When they finished, Dinah rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulders and her arms around her waist. With the whole secret relationship kind of thing, the couple didn’t allow themselves to much PDA, but the park was pretty much deserted at the time. _

_ \- Can’t believe it’s been two years - Dinah stated - Still remember how we got together? _

_ \- How could I forget, D? I have to say that getting drunk and have sex was very on brand for us - Lance said _

_ \- I was thinking that maybe we should tell people about us. I mean Felicity and Nyssa know, but you know, make it public. With everything going smoothly in the SCPD and the DA’s office, maybe it’s finally time - Dinah suggested _

_ \- Now that you mentioned, I might have the perfect way for us to tell everyone - Laurel said and the brunette raised her eyebrow _

_ The blonde took her girlfriend’s hand and said: _

_ \- I really don’t do feelings very well, but here goes nothing. Dinah, we haven’t had the smoothest relationship. I kinda killed your ex and you spent almost a year trying to kill me. Definitely not our strongest moments. However, despite all those things, you found a place in your heart to see who I could be and you made me the person and hero I am today. You never expected me to be like your Laurel Lance, because I was always your Laurel Lance. I love you so much and I can’t imagine being with anyone else. So, Dinah Drake - Laurel took the black box out of her pocket and showed her the ring - Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me? _

_ Dinah stood speechless looking at Laurel. At first Laurel thought it was just excitement, but after a couple of seconds without a response from the other woman, she started to panic. _

_ \- What? You don’t like the ring? Dammit Nyssa, I knew I should have gone with the other one - The blonde started to ramble, but Dinah just stopped _

_ \- No Laurel, the ring is beautiful, perfect actually… It’s just... I can’t take it - She said _

_ \- Oh… I see… The ring is not the problem, you just don’t wanna marry me - Laurel said and bit her lip to stop her tears from falling _

_ \- Laurel, please, I love you, I just can’t do this - Dinah tried to grab Laurel’s hand, but she hastily took it away _

_ \- I’m gonna go, now - The blonde said and turned her back on Dinah _

_ \- Babe, please, let me explain _

_ The former black siren shook her head to avoid Dinah’s pleas. She started her bike and drove all the way to Sara and Nyssa’s place. Thankfully Sara was teaching a class at the gym and Taylor was too busy with her final year at UNI to be home that early. She cried her heart out in her best friend’s embrace. Laurel remembered why she stopped doing feelings in the first place, because that’s how much they hurt. _

_ When Dinah put her keys in the lock she noticed the door was still locked from the inside which was strange since it was almost 2 am. Laurel should’ve been home by now. She was too tired to give it much thought, the rest of the day was a bust and on top of that she still had to deal with the aftermath from their lunchtime disaster. Dinah took a quick shower and when she opened the closet, the brunette instantly noticed that at least 1/4 of the clothes were gone. She looked down and so was her girlfriend’s duffel bag. She searched the rest of the drawers in a hassle just to find that all Laurel’s belongings were gone. _

_ She cried for hours until there were no more tears left. Dinah was finally able to put on some pajamas and walked downstairs to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. On the top of the counter, there was the black box holding the ring next to Laurel’s key to the apartment. _

_ It was over. Laurel had left her. _

_ A couple days later, a horse stopped at the entrance of Nanda Parbat. The assassins guarding the gates grabbed the intruder and took them to Talia’s presence. _

_ \-  _ _ Master Al Ghul, we found this one at the gates _ _ \- one the league members said _

_ Talia turned around and faced the trespasser _

_ \- I have many questions on how you found this place, but please, show yourself, intruder. _

_ They took off the black scarf covering most of their face. Long blonde hair falled through her shoulders and the woman gave Talia a smirk _

_ \- Nice to see again, Laurel Lance - Talia said - You look lighter than the last time we’ve met, however, there’s much more pain in your eyes. _

_ \- Yeah, you look good too - The blonde sassed and the older woman rolled her eyes. She was already used to Lance's insubordination after many years dealing with her sister-in-law. _

_ \- I’m sorry for the rough treatment, we’ve grown quite suspicious of unsolicited visitors _

_ \- Yeah, there’s not much signalization to get here and the welcoming was kinda bad - Laurel said and Talia ignored her comment _

_ \- What brings you to Nanda Parbat? - Talia asked _

_ \- I’m here to join the league or whatever you call yourselves these days - The blonde said _

_ \- As much as I appreciate you coming here, we no longer welcome outsiders. To join the league you must have an invitation from one the leaders - The oldest Al Ghul said _

_ \- No shit, Sherlock - Laurel put a hand inside her jacket and the assassins around her immediately drew their swords - Geez, tell your assassins to chill. Nyssa asked me to give you this - She handed the folded paper to Talia. _

_ The other woman opened it and smiled _

_ \- My dear sister still hasn’t forgot some tricks _

_ Talia tilted the paper towards the nearest candle and Nyssa’s handwriting appeared on the sheet as the paper made contact with the flame _

_ \- Very well,  _ **_knari_ ** _ , you must rest now. Train starts tomorrow at sunrise _

_ ## _

Dinah sat on the edge of the rooftop staring at the sky. Ever since Laurel left, she threw herself into work, barely giving her time to anything besides being the captain of the SCPD and getting out at night as the black canary. She knew that the Raatko-Lance family still had contact with her former lover, but the brunette didn’t know how painfully it would be to actually see Laurel again. 

Sara approached Dinah slowly and joked:

\- Please, tell me you’re not planning on jumping because my flying abilities aren’t that great

\- How did you find me? - Dinah asked

\- I was trained by the league of assassins - The brunette gave her a questioning look - Okay, fine. I called Felicity and she tracked your location

\- That seems more likely - She said

The blonde joined her friend on the ledge giving Dinah a couple more minutes to assimilate the argument she had with her sister.

\- So… You and Laurel, hum? We all knew you two had the hots for each other, I’m just surprised you knew it too - Sara said softly and Dinah laughed

\- It took us several months and a few bottles of wine to realize, but we did it and for what it’s worth, we were really good together - She confessed

\- So, why aren’t you together? I mean, it’s pretty obvious that you still love each other - Sara said

\- Didn’t she tell you?

\- About the proposal? She did, but my question is still the same - The blonde asked completely unfazed

\- Sara, I broke Laurel’s heart by not accepting the proposal and she broke mine by disappearing for 3 years without an explanation, you can’t come back from this - Dinah explained

\- I don’t see why not, Nyssa and I been through much worse and we’re still together - Sara said

\- It’s not the same, you and Nyssa are like this perfect couple who can pretty much solve everything without much effort.

\- And you think it was always like that? You know why Nyssa and I barely talk about our time in the league? - Dinah shook her head - Because our relationship was put to test every single day, from Ra’s always punishing Nyssa to the constant fear of losing each other. On top of that, we were really young and barely two years into the relationship, we decided to raise a child together. Even after she disbanded the league, we still faced a lot of challenges to reach the point we are today. Relationships are not all sunshine and rainbows, you can’t give up at the first hardship, you’re supposed to grow and learn together. If you two really love each other, stop acting like children and fight for it.

\- Thank you, Sara. That was really good advice - Dinah said - It’s weird, you know, I never thought I’d see Laurel again and now she’s back all of a sudden and there's so many things I want to say to her. I want to explain why I said no, definitely yell at her for leaving, but mostly I just want her to know that I still love her and that I missed her every single day

Sara pulled her friend for a hug and held her close as a tear escaped from Dinah’s eyes.

\- This Laurel is way more stubborn than my Laurel, but she knew very well what she was doing when she walked inside SCPD. She knew there was a possibility of seeing you and deep down, I think she wanted too. Just don't give up, okay? - The blonde comforted her friend 

\- I won't - Dinah said

\- You better or I'll kick both of your asses- Sara threatened and Dinah laughed

\- I don't think you can - Dinah teased

\- Do you wanna test that, Drake? 

**_Star City 2014_ **

_ Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa from behind and kissed the back of her neck _

_ \- Smells good, babe - Sara said - What are you making? _

_ \- I’m making  _ **_Thukpa_ ** _. It’s about time for you and Taylor to eat proper food - Nyssa lectured  _

_ \- Hey, it’s not my fault that you can’t appreciate shakes and fries - Sara said and laid her head on her girlfriend’s back _

_ \- I do enjoy fries, however I don’t understand why your country needs to fry everything - The older woman said _

_ \- Because everything tastes better that way, duh - Sara said and Nyssa rolled her eyes _

_ \- The principal of Taylor’s school called - _

_ \- Really? Wait, let me guess, she punched a jock? She burned something? - Sara interrupted _

_ \- No… she just wants to meet us… Should I be concerned about your happiness over our child getting in trouble? - The dark haired woman raised her eyebrow _

_ \- It’s a rite of passage, Nys. Being able to lecture our daughter over dumb stuff I used to do - Sara explained _

_ \- I truly do not understand your culture - Nyssa confessed _

_ \- It’s okay, you’ll get used to it - Sara said and sat on the kitchen counter - I’m going to check the space for the gym tomorrow and I’m pulling an extra shift at the Verdant this weekend, so any day besides tomorrow and Monday is good. _

_ \- Very well, I will inform Miss Lee when I pick Taylor up from school. Do you need anything from the supermarket? I might stop to buy some essentials - The former heir to the demon kept talking about the products she needed and Sara just stared at her. A huge smile on her lips and sparkles in her eyes - Sara? Are you listening? _

_ \- Marry me - The blonde said and her girlfriend shot her a confused glare _

_ \- Excuse me?  _

_ \- Marry me. I promise you I'll get you a beautiful ring like you deserve, I just love you so much Nyssa Raatko. We've been through hell together and now that “that” part of our life is finally gone, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

_ \- I will marry you, Sara Lance, but unfortunately that part is not gone - Nyssa said _

_ \- What do you mean? You and Talia disbanded the league. _

_ \- We did, but Malcolm created a League of his own and is now recruiting some of our previous members. Talia and I have been discussing this matter for some time now, we must write our father wrongs and create a league of our own. One that has a better purpose - She explained _

_ \- What the hell, Nyssa? Why am I only hearing about this now? - Sara asked angrily _

_ \- You have been so happy and free ever since we left Nanda Parbat, I didn’t want to burden you with my problems - Nyssa said, but clenched her jaw _

_ \- The only reason we moved here was for us to have a normal life, to raise Taylor without being afraid to lose each other and now you’re choosing the league over us - The blonde said _

_ \- You are being unfair, Sara. I’ve always chosen both of you over anything. All I’m asking is for you to understand why I have to do this - The former heir to the demon said _

_ \- And I’m asking you to think about us. You’re not solemnly the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul anymore, you’re Taylor’s mom and my girlfriend, that carries responsibilities too. If something happens to you, how am I going to explain that to OUR daughter? After we promised her that we were no longer in danger. Dammit Nyssa! When I asked you to marry me was because I wanted us to grow old together, but we can’t do that If you die on some suicide mission - Sara raised her voice barely noticing the tears escaping her eyes _

_ \- I understand, beloved. But I have to do this - Nyssa said stoically  _

_ \- Then grab your shit and get back to Nanda Parbat since you’re so eager to - The blonde said and slammed the front door _

_ ## _

Sara and Dinah arrived at the safe house crossing paths with Laurel. She had her duffel on the shoulder and was ready to leave.

\- Where do you think you’re going? - Sara asked

\- Home... There’s a drifter waiting for me at the docs. Nyssa is safe, my mission here is done - Laurel said

\- Are you insane? Athena is looking for us, it’s not safe for you to go alone - Dinah said concernedly 

\- I can’t take care of myself - Laurel shrugged

Sara stood in silent for a couple of seconds before saying:

\- If that’s what you want, you should go

\- The hell? - Dinah interjected and gave Sara a puzzled look

\- It’s cool, Dinah. The league’s drifters are pretty much untraceable. If she wants to go, it’s her choice - The younger blonde said

\- Thank You - Laurel smiled sarcastically

\- Where’s Nyssa? - Sara asked

\- In the bedroom, she wanted to be Taylor when she wakes up - the doppelganger said

\- I’m going to check on them - She said and hugged her sister - Have a safe trip

Laurel waited for Sara to leave, so she could leave too. She gave one last glance at Dinah who had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was relentlessly shaking her leg.

\- That’s my cue - She said 

Laurel put her hand on the handle, but Dinah stopped her

\- I’m not sure If you forgot how doors work, but I can’t open one If you’re in front of it - The short haired blonde sassed

\- You’re not leaving - Dinah looked directly into her former girlfriend’s eyes

\- We’ve been through this. Do you want me to call Sara or do I have to remove you by force?

\- Just shut up, you idiot. You’re not going to leave until you listen to me - Dinah said

\- Again, we’ve been through this Dinah, I have nothing to say to you - Laurel said

\- You don’t have to say anything, I just need you to listen and then I’ll let you go... I promise - Dinah said and Laurel just rolled her eyes

\- Fine! Amuse me

The brunette took a deep breath and said:

\- I know I broke your heart when I didn’t accept your proposal, but you also broke mine when you left for god knows without letting me explain why.

\- If this is your way of apologizing, I think we should stop right there - Laurel said and once again tried to put her hand on the handle, but Dinah blocked her and gave her a serious look.

\- I’ve been married before, Laurel - She said and the blonde gave her a confused look - I don’t really talk about this, but I married my highschool sweetheart at 21. His name was Jake and he was in the army. On my graduation day from the police academy, I heard a knock on the door and I thought it was him, he was supposed to come from Afghanistan that day. But instead, it was his Lieutenant handing me a folded american flag telling me that my husband had died. I got so heartbroken that I thought I would never get married again, but then Vinny happened. He proposed to me and I said yes, days later he was gone, shot in the head. And then I lost him in 2018 once again - Laurel stared at the floor, trying to forget that she was the one that took Vincent away from Dinah - So, when you proposed to me, I got scared. Jake was my first love, Vinny was very special, but you Laurel. If something happens to you, I don’t know how am I going to recover from that - Dinah started crying and Laurel was battling her tears too - I never thought we would be able to be in the same room, much less to fall in love the way we did. It broke me when you left, but I still love you and whenever you’re ready to sort this out, you know where to find me

Dinah placed a soft kiss on Laurel’s lips, letting the blonde taste the tears that were coming out of her eyes. She gently broke the kiss and stepped away from the front of the door

\- Goodbye Laurel

**_Star City 2014_ **

_ Sara stood on a canyon just outside of town, she could see the city skyline as the sun was setting. The blonde understood why Nyssa needed to write her father wrongs, but on the other side, she wished they could be free of the league for good. _

_ \- You’re losing your abilities, I felt your presence like 5 minutes ago - Sara said to her girlfriend _

_ \- I knew I would find you here. Watching the city from on high like a canary - Nyssa said and Sara had to smille. The former heir always had a way with words - May I seat beside you? _

_ Sara nodded and they sat in silence watching the sun set _

_ \- Fuck it - The blonde said and leaned closer to Nyssa, resting her head on her chest. The dark haired woman immediately responded by wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the top of Sara’s head _

_ \- I’m sorry for keeping such a matter from you - Nyssa apologized, but Sara didn’t respond - If you do not wish me to go, I won’t.  _

_ \- It’s alright, Nys. I understand why you have to do this and I’m sorry for not supporting you - Sara said - I’m just worried _

_ \- Remember what you said to me when we brought Taylor to Nanda Parbat? - The black haired woman asked _

_ Sara smiled _

_ \- I said that I would fight harder to make it home _

_ \- Precisely, beloved. I cannot promise you that I will stay out of danger, but I will do everything in my power to find my way home to my daughter - Nyssa said and then took a box out of her pocket. Inside there were two simple, yet beautiful diamond rings - and to my wife, If you still wish to be betrothed. That’s my promise, Sara Lance. _

_ The blonde grabbed the back of Nyssa’s neck and kissed her girlfriend passionately until they both ran out of breath. _

_ \- I’m assuming that is a yes - Nyssa said still not sure _

_ \- You better hold onto that promise - Sara said - Or I swear to god, Nyssa Raatko, I will go to hell just to kick your ass _

_ \- Nonsense, habibti. You could never beat me in a fight - The former heir to the demon said and Sara couldn’t help, but to kiss her again. _

_ This time the kiss was softer and slow. When they broke apart, the couple still held each other closely, listening to their heartbeats. _

_ \- I love you, Nys - Sara said _

_ \- I love you too, yellow bird _

_ The blonde looked at the rings one more time, before placing one on her finger and the other one on Nyssa’s. _

_ \- The rings are gorgeous, babe. You did good - Sara complimented  _

_ \- Thank you, beloved, but I can not take full credit. Our daughter helped me choose it. She was ecstatic when I told her about the proposal - The older woman said _

_ \- Speaking of our daughter, please tell me you didn't leave her with Ollie. He’s a good guy, but awful with kids - Sara asked _

_ \- Please, like I would trust Peter Pan to take care of my child… - Nyssa said and rolled her eyes at the mention of Oliver - I left Taylor at your sister’s place, alongside my thupka. _

_ \- As much as I hate that you bribed my sister with our dinner, we should take advantage of the free babysitting for a couple more hours - The blonde and started to kiss her fiancé’s neck - And celebrate our engagement _

_ \- I think Taylor would like to celebrate with us as well - Nyssa said innocently and Sara burst into giggles, leaving the other woman even more confused _

_ \- Babe, I’m talking about a different type of celebration - Sara said with a massive grin _

_ \- Oh… OH… I see _

_ ## _

Sara closed the door behind her giving Dinah and Laurel some privacy. When she turned around, her sight was greeted with her wife sleeping on the couch next to Taylor's bed while holding her hand. She grabbed her phone and snapped a quick picture to tease Nyssa later.

\- I highly recommend you to delete that picture, beloved - Nyssa said with her eyes still closed

Sara moved closer to her wife and kissed the tip of her nose

\- That's not gonna happen

\- You are insufferable - the older woman said

\- But you love me - The blonde said in a childish tone

\- We all have our weaknesses - Nyssa joked and made space on the couch for Sara to sit next to her

Sara laid next to her wife and placed her head carefully on Nyssa's chest to avoid hurting her even more. 

\- I’m sorry - The former heir to the demon whispered

\- For what? - Sara asked confusedly

\- I should have rejected Talia’s offer when I had the opportunity - Nyssa said - The last thing I wanted was for our child to get involved in this predicament

\- Look, Nys - The blonde took her wife’s hand and started to play with her non-broken fingers - I know I got pretty pissed at you all those years ago, but things have changed. I mean, I beat the crap out bad guys every night and so does our stubborn daughter, it could have happened to any of us.

\- Unfortunately this is not over, Sara. Athena will keep going after us until I give her the information she wants - The older woman said and kissed Sara’s hand

\- Let her come, then - Sara said - We kicked her ass before, we will do it again. Together.

The two women lazily kissed each other until they heard a groan from their side

\- Seriously moms? I just woke up and you two are already making out - Taylor said

Nyssa and Sara stared at each other and burst down laughing

\- And now they’re laughing. Great - The younger girl grumpily said and turned to the other side of the bed, falling asleep again

\- See, I told you she was fine - Sara said and the two women resumed cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knari - Canary in arabic  
> Thukpa - Tibetan noodle soup


	8. Vodka Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Taylor finally get to speak with Emma? Speedy and Crow team-up? Chad getting punched? Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Please, don't hate me too much. I know it's been awhile, but the past couple of months haven't been exactly easy. New chapter is up, hope you like it. I promise I won't take almost a year to update the next one. Still unbetaed.
> 
> I decided to explore a little more of Taylor and Emma's relationship in this chapter. But don't worry, this is still a story based on Arrow, so there's a lot of ass kicking involved.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:  
> \- Underlined text means they are speaking in Arabic (or in this chapter, Spanish)  
> \- See end notes for the definition of words/concepts in bold

Taylor adjusted the collar of her leather jacket while checking herself in the mirror. Tonight was the big opening of club “Archer” owned by Tommy and Thea. After years of negotiations, they were finally able to rebrand their old nightclub “Verdant” due to being shut down by the SCPD in 2015.

She traced the wound on her neck from Athena’s sword. It had been 3 days since they returned from Corto Maltese and things were slowly getting back to normal. Nyssa was still in bed arrest, but was starting to recover from her injuries.

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts by William furiously ringing on her doorbell and telling her to "get her ass out of the apartment".

She locked the door and looked at a very impatient William

\- What the hell took you so long? - He asked

\- Are you aware that your family has a driver and a limo, right? - Taylor asked back

\- I am, but Thea stole it, something about being her special night or whatever - He said

\- Oh yeah, rich people problems, what a tragedy - The blonde teased and handed him the spare helmet.

The club was only 20 blocks away from Taylor’s apartment, so it didn't take long for the duo to arrive. Loud techno music was blasting through the speakers as a crowd of bodies filled the space. Tommy and Roy were happily chatting by the bar while Thea and Rene politely mingled with some of the elite patreons.

\- Look who it is, my favourite kids - Tommy said and hugged Taylor and William - So glad you two could make it

\- Of course, we never turn down free drinks - Taylor joked

\- And by drinks, you mean soda - Roy said and put his arm around his nephew - This one isn’t 21 yet.

\- That’s not fair, uncle Roy! Are you telling me you never did underage drinking? - William asked

\- Of course, I had a long rap sheet. But Felicity asked me to keep an eye on you and that’s what I’m doing - He said

\- That’s hurtful, I can look after Will - Taylor said

\- Didn’t you two get drunk on New Year’s Eve and went skinny dipping on the pool? - Tommy mocked and Roy let out a big laugh.

Taylor punched him hard in the arm and said:

\- Hey, we agreed to never talk about it again!

The four of them kept bantering, while on the other side of the bar, Emma listened to her boyfriend gush about the projects he was working on with some fancy dressed men.

She looked around the bar and saw Taylor with a couple of guys, including the owner, Tommy Merlin. She was wearing black ripped jeans with a chain on the side and a printed button up under her leather jacket. It was the first time Emma was seeing Taylor so relaxed and couldn't help but smile.

\- You should join us upstairs for a drink - One of the guys said - we could discuss a future partnership

\- We'd love to, right babe? - He looked at his girlfriend and she gave him a fake smile

\- Sure - Emma said

\- Please don't take it personal, but we have a a no girlfriends allowed policy when we discuss business - the blonde man smiled uncomfortably - It's a guys thing

\- Very progressive - Emma mouthed

\- Can you excuse us for a moment? - He asked them and put his arm on Emma's back guiding her out of earshot

\- Are you seriously considering it? - The brunette asked

\- Come on, babe. It's important - Chad argued

\- You can give them your business card and discuss work outside of a nightclub - Emma said

\- That's not how it works. Timing is everything - He said and kissed her cheek - I have to. Just go mingle and tell people about your writing or whatever.

Chad buttoned his blazer and followed the other men to the VIP area. Emma was partly relieved, but at the same it sucked that her boyfriend left her by herself at a party she didn't even want to attend in the first place.

She walked towards the bar, passing through the crowd of sweaty people on the dance floor. 

\- Hey, can I get a vodka soda, please - She ordered, startling Roy who was behind the counter restocking the refrigerator.

\- Hum… - He looked around to see If their bartender had come back from her smoking break, but still nothing - Sure

Luckily, he remembered most stuff from his previous job at the old Verdant.

\- Are we still in 2026? Because the last time I saw you behind that counter was 13 years ago - Thea joked

\- Funny - Roy said to his wife while preparing the drink - Your employee has been on a "break" for the past 20 minutes.

\- Seriously? Where's my idiot brother? He's in charge of the staff - Thea said annoyedly 

\- Speaking of the devil - Roy said and pointed to Tommy and Taylor walking in direction of the counter

\- Hey Sis - Tommy said and Thea gave him a harsh look

\- Don’t “hey sis” me! Do you know the bartender has been on a break for 20 minutes? - The brunette said

Tommy mockingly saluted his sister

\- On my way, boss - He joked and kissed his sister on the top of her head

\- You know what? I better make sure he doesn’t get lost on his way - Thea said and blew Roy a kiss - See you later, babe.

Roy smiled shyly as he poured the drink

\- There you go - He handed her the glass

Emma grabbed her wallet and asked:

\- How much do I owe you?

\- Don’t worry, she’s got you covered - He said and handed a beer bottle to the person behind her - There you go, T

The brunette turned around and saw Taylor Lance smiling at her

\- Trying to bribe the daughter of your superior officer with drinks, I see

\- To be fair, she kinda bribed me with coffee in the first place - Taylor joked back and Emma blushed

\- I rest my case - She said and took a sip of her drink - I’m surprised to see you here, you don’t strike me as a nightclub kind of person.

Emma was right, the only nightclubs Taylor frequented were usually owned by mafia and crime lords and it’s safe to say that the reasons that brought her there were far from dancing. Unless punching bad guys up was suddenly considered a dance move.

\- Yeah, I don’t really see the appeal of dancing with sweaty strangers, but Tommy is my uncle and Thea is practically family - The blonde explained - What about you? Are you writing a piece on the hot new club in Star City?

\- Not really... My boyfriend dragged me here, but already ditched me to discuss business with some guys in the VIP area - Emma said slightly annoyed

\- Dickhead - Taylor whispered to herself while drinking her beer

\- And knowing Chad, I have a long couple of hours ahead of me - She said

\- I can keep you company If you want - The blonde suggested

\- Thank You, Taylor. You’re really nice, but I don’t want to take you away from your friends and family.

\- It’s alright, Tommy and Thea are busy, Roy is all of a sudden bartending and you see that guy over there - She pointed to William making out with some guy in a corner - That’s my best friend, looks like he won’t be needing me for a while. We can always talk about your article, I’m sure you already have some questions in mind.

\- I do, but it’s way too loud in here, I can barely hear what you’re saying - Emma said sadly - Besides I have nowhere to write.

Taylor took a quick look around the place and said:

\- Come with me

**Star City - 2020**

_ Taylor sat at Jitters, her round table covered with text books. The S.A.T season was coming up and she knew she had to maintain her good grades in order to get into the police academy someday. _

_ \- There you go, T. Black coffee, two sugars, no cream - Thea handed her the mug and looked around at the books - If you asked me here to help you study, you're in for disappointment. I dropped out of high school way before SATs _

_ \- No, but I do need your help with something else, though - Taylor said and put a tiny zip bag with green and purple pills on top of the table.  _

_ Thea raised her eyebrow _

_ \- I've also quit doing drugs way before SATs - She joked _

_ Taylor rolled her eyes _

_ \- Caught some asshole selling those at my school. So, I borrowed some of Felicity's equipment - Taylor raised her finger - Don't you tell her. _

_ Thea traced her lips with her fingers, zipping them _

_ \- Anyways, I analyzed it and it's Vertigo. _

_ \- Are you sure, T? The Count and Werner have been dead for years and Ollie and Dig destroyed Diaz’s supply last year. _

_ \- Yes, but this drug always seems to find a way to come back around, doesn’t it? The chemical compound is different from the OG vertigo, more similar to Diaz version. Perhaps some of his old buddies manage to get a hand on his stash before it got destroyed - Taylor explained _

_ \- It’s possible, but why are you telling me this? You should go straight to the team _

_ \- The team has enough on their plates right now - The blonde said - Besides, I had a not so friendly chat with the dealer and I got an address. I know you hung your quiver a while ago, but you know how dangerous this drug can be. We can stop it. _

_ The older woman stood silent for a moment _

_ \- Let's assume I say yes, I don't think you're supposed to be running around playing vigilante. Your moms would kill me, LITERALLY. _

_ \- I doubt Sara would kill you, I mean you’re Ollie’s baby sister. Nyssa, on the other hand… - Taylor joked _

_ \- TAYLOR - Thea scolded the younger girl _

_ \- I'm joking! Look, I've been training since I was 6, I'm more than capable of handling myself. Don't worry about my moms, okay? They'll understand. _

_ \- Okay, I'll help you, but with 2 conditions; First, I'm the adult here, so I'm calling the shots. Second, you get Nyssara off my back. _

_ \- Deal - Taylor smiled _

_ The duo were going around on preparations when Taylor's focus was suddenly broken. Emma Diaz entered the coffee shop hand in hand with her boyfriend Chad and the blonde’s cheeks suddenly turned red. _

_ \- Earth to Taylor - Thea snapped her fingers in front of her friend's eyes _

_ \- Yes, sorry I'm listening - The younger girl said _

_ \- No, you're not. What's gotten into you? - She asked _

_ \- Nothing  _

_ \- For a league of assassins trainee, you're an awful liar - Thea turned around on her chair and scanned the place before turning back to Taylor - Let me guess, the brunette girl next to the counter. She's cute! _

_ \- Congrats Sherlock. But you missed the douche holding her hand - Taylor said _

_ Unluckily for Taylor, Emma noticed her starring and waved at her smiling. The blonde smiled back and immediately dropped her eyes to the books in front of her. _

_ -I think she's more interested in the douche in front of me - Thea teased and Taylor's cheeks grew even redder than before _

_ \- Drop it - The embarrassed girl whispered _

_ \- Not a change, kiddo _

_ The couple on the other side of Jitters grabbed their beverages and were about to leave the shop when Chad stopped. _

_ \- Gotta pee, meet you outside - He said and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. _

_ The boy started walking towards the bathroom, but the moment Emma was out of sight, he turned around and went straight to the table where the two girls were sitting.  _

_ \- Fancy seeing you here, Lance - He said _

_ \- Piss off, Chad - Taylor said cooly _

_ \- You know I’m feeling specially clumsy today - He said and knocked Taylor’s mug onto the table. The brown liquid spilled all over the blonde’s notes and books. _

_ \- What the hell, asshole? - Thea yelled, but he ignored her _

_ \- Stay away from my girlfriend - Chad said and walked away from the coffee shop _

_ \- Seriously? Are you going to let him speak to you like that and not kick his ass? - Thea asked furiously _

_ \- He's just a spoiled insecure idiot with nothing better to do, not really worth my time - The blonde said - This vertigo supplier on the other hand… _

_ ## _

Luckily for the two women, the DJ decided to play a slow song right the moment they crossed the dancefloor. With a fair share of the dancing patreons taking a break, it was much easier to move around. Taylor walked towards a narrow hallway near the back.

\- If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were about to kidnap me - Emma said

\- Not really, too many eye witnesses - Taylor joked and winked at the other girl

Emma laughed as the duo stopped in front of a grey door with keypad lock on the side

\- I don’t know If your dad ever told you this, but before SCPD shut down this place, it used to be Green Arrow’s base of operations - The blonde said and typed the code - When I helped Tommy with the renovation over the summer, we decided to use this place, not only for storage, but also as an office - She opened the door - Be careful, there’s a staircase on your right.

When Taylor pulled the switch, the whole room lightened up uncovering the huge space. A glass desk on one side and boxes carefully stashed on the other. In the middle there were two sofas placed in front of each other with a coffee table in the middle. However there was one thing that immediately caught Emma’s eye, a tall display brightened by LED lights with one of Green Arrow suits inside.

\- Is this one of his suits? Like, for real? - Emma asked

\- Yes, Felicity Smoak let Tommy have this one. I guess it’s his way of keeping Oliver around - Taylor said and then cleared her throat, in order to clear the mood - So, is this quiet enough?

\- This is pretty cool - The brunette said still in awe - So, is this your way of telling me you’re a vigilante?

Taylor almost choked on the water she just took from Tommy’s mini fridge

\- Me? After spending most of my life around Ollie and Laurel, I know better than to go down that whole. I prefer just doing my duty as a SCPD detective, besides leather pants don’t really suit me.

\- That actually makes sense. It was worth a shot, though - Emma said as she sat on one the sofas. Taylor grabbed a pen and a notebook and handed it to Sargent Diaz's daughter before sitting in front of her - Just so you know, I don't really have a plan, I was kinda caught off guard.

\- No worries, just fire away. We can still meet up for a proper interview afterwards - Taylor assured the girl in front of her with a trademark Lance smirk

\- So, did you always know you wanted to be a cop or were you inspired by your granddad, Captain Quentin Lance?

\- No, when I was kid I wanted to be a ninja, but my mother Sara wasn't too keen on that idea, so I settled for the closest thing I could find, you know, inside the law - Both women laughed - About my grandpa, he was great, always took me to baseball games and was there when I needed a hug, but I don't wanna live in his shadow. If he was alive, he wouldn't want me either. I will try my best to not damage his legacy

\- For what it's worth, my dad likes you a lot and is always bragging about how they finally manage to give him a nice trainee - Emma said

\- Glad to hear it

\- What do you think was harder for you when joining the force? Being a woman or openly lesbian? 

\- Hum… neither, I guess. You always hear a few nasty comments here and there, but I've spent most of my time around men, so it was easier to fit in and with Captain Drake leading the SCPD, there's not much tolerance for misogyny and homophobia. My age on the other hand, some people weren't really happy that I progressed as fast as I did.

Emma kept asking her questions and Taylor answered them in her cool honest way. After a while, the brunette took a moment and stared at Taylor hesitantly. 

\- Did I spill water on my chin or something? - The detective asked worriedly

\- No, it's just, we went to school together for like 5 years and I barely knew a thing about you.

\- We didn't exactly run in the same circles

\- I know… I guess I've always been a bit curious - Emma bit her lip nervously and put down the pen - Off the record, tell me, who’s Taylor Lance? What's your story?

Taylor raised her eyebrow and said:

\- Okay, I'll tell you, but you go first 

\- Really? - Emma laughed

\- It's only fair - The blonde answered

\- Okay Lance, deal - She said - So, I was born and raised in Star City. My dad is a police Sergeant and my mom, I don't really know anymore. My parents got divorced when I was 12 and never saw her again. After high school, I majored in Journalism at Central City University and did a small internship at **CCPN** with Iris West. Now, I work as a junior reporter at Star City's Sentinel. Your turn! 

\- I was born in Mississippi to unknown parents, my moms, Sara and Nyssa, took me in when I was 5. Before moving to Star City, we used to live in a small village in the Himalayas, near Tibet. After that, there's not much to tell, I studied pre-law at Star City University and became a cop.

\- I have so many questions - Emma said and her iPhone beeped, she checked the message and turned to Taylor who was also looking at her phone - But, I have to go, Chad just texted me.

\- That makes two of us - Taylor said, her eyes glued to her own phone, re-reading the last text she got, over and over again

\- Is everything okay? You look a bit flushed - The brunette asked

\- Yeah, all good - She assured - Let's go, I walk you out

**Star City - 2020**

_ Taylor and Thea stood on an alleyway near the address given by the dealer. The neighborhood was pretty average, a few three floor buildings and a basketball court where a couple of teenagers were playing a match. Nothing really suspicious about it _

_ -T, are you sure we're in the right place? - Thea asked, a bit discouraged _

_ -100% - The blonde assured _

_ \- You know, criminals usually stash their drugs in abandoned warehouses, not in a family-friendly neighborhood _

_ \- Maybe they're hiding in plain sight, who knows? - Taylor said _

_ \- Or maybe this kid played you _

_ \- Well, we just got here, you can leave, but I'll give it a shot - The younger girl insisted _

_ \- You truly are a pain in the ass - Thea rolled her eyes in defeat - Hand me those binoculars, I'll see If I can catch something from the roof _

_ The duo waited around 40 minutes until Taylor pressed the button on her chest to activate the comms. _

_ -Thea, can you get a clear sight of the tattooed guy entering the basketball court? _

_ \- Tattooed guy… tattooed guy - She tried to locate them - Got him. _

_ \- Doesn't look like someone who's about to play a match. _

_ \- You're right, T. Those are  _ ** _Los Halcones_ ** _ tattoos, we put a few of their guys in prison a few years ago - Thea zoomed the lenses and saw the guy exchanging tiny zip bags for money. The same zip bags Taylor showed her yesterday. _

_ \- He's selling Vertigo! - Thea confirmed - Pick up your bike, he can lead us to the supply. _

_ It didn’t take long for them to arrive at an abandoned facility just outside the docks. The guy left his car and greeted the armed gangster outside the door. Taylor and Thea hid behind the nearest container and listened to the conversation. _

_ \- You weren't supposed to come here until Wednesday _ _ \- The armed guard said in Spanish _

_ \-  _ _ I know, but I'm out of product. I have people waiting _ _ \- The dealer said and took a stack of bills out of his pocket -  _ _ And money _

_ \-  _ _ Come in  _

_ Thea started to translate the conversation to her younger companion, apparently speaking spanish was another skill she acquired during her time in Corto Maltese. _

_ \- We need to move right now, there's not going to be a better opportunity. We take them down, destroy the drugs and call SCPD to pick them up - Taylor said _

_ \- Then we move - Thea grabbed Taylor’s arm - Be careful, T. _

_ The blonde smirked and shot a tranquilizer arrow at the guard _

_ The members of the gang shouted at each other in Spanish as bullets started to fly around once the two hooded girls entered the facility. Thea shot one of her **magnetic arrows** to a near-by wall making the guns to dash out of the criminal’s hands and straight into the wall. Taylor slided over a table and kicked two guys onto the floor, while Thea hit another guy on the knee with her bow. In less than 20 minutes, all the gang members were out in the cold. _

_ \- We did good, Speedy - The blonde high-fived her friend _

_ \- Not done yet, T - Thea warned - Destroy what you can, I’ll call Dinah. _

_ Taylor put small explosives in key spots, but when she was about to detonate them, she felt a stink on her leg. One the criminals was still conscious and injected her with pure vertigo. She kicked him the face before the world started to spin around and her body hit the floor. _

_ Thea rushed to her friend’s side and gently slapped her in the cheek to keep her awake _

_ \- Taylor. Taylor. Shit - She grabbed her phone and dialed Oliver’s number - Ollie. I need you. NOW. _

_ Dig emptied out a table as soon as Oliver rushed into the bunker carrying an unconscious Taylor in his arms. He placed her onto the cold metal and ran to the place where his medicinal herbs were stored. _

_ \- What the hell happened? - A very angry Sara Lance burst out of the elevator with an equally furious Nyssa Al Ghul behind her. _

_ \- Taylor’s going to be alright, Sara. She’s been injected with a small dose of vertigo, nothing lethal - John explained - Oliver is preparing the antidote. _

_ \- How? - Sara asked taking her daughter’s hand _

_ \- It’s partly my fault - Thea raised her hand shyly - Taylor found this guy dealing vertigo at her school, we decided to follow his trail and managed to take down the entire operation. Unfortunately one of the guys wasn’t completely out yet and injected her. _

_ \- Why the hell didn’t you tell us, Thea? - Sara asked - Taylor is just a kid _

_ \- I’m sorry, Sara. I should’ve told you, but you guys were busy and we took them down easily - She explained - Besides, your daughter isn’t exactly a regular kid, she took down this gang dudes without breaking a sweat and found it was Vertigo all by herself _

_ The older blonde smiled proudly at her daughter and kissed her hand _

_ \- I guess she’s too much like Nyssa and I for our sake _

_ On the other side of the room, Nyssa approached Oliver as he was pouring the light green liquid into the syringe. _

_ \- Are you sure this antidote will work, Mr. Queen? - She asked worriedly _

_ \- It’s made from the herbs I got from Lian Yu, it can cure most poisons and drugs - He said and handed her the syringe - It’s your kid, Al Ghul, do the honours. _

_ The assassin took her daughter’s other hand and stuck the needle on her forearm. A few seconds later, Taylor opened her eyes and panicked. _

_ \-  _ _ Breath, habibti, you’re safe _ _ \- Nyssa said in arabic and her daughter took a deep breath before laying back on the table _

_ \- Next time, I’m bringing kevlar pants - Taylor said and everyone laughed _

_ \- Bold of you to assume there’s going to be a next time - Sara said sternly - Let’s get you home _

_ \- So… Am I forgiven? - Thea asked _

_ ## _

Emma and Taylor left club Archer side by side, still tangled in conversation. The blonde's bike was parked right outside the door.

-That's my stop - Taylor said pointing at her bike

\- I figured, you're still riding the same bike - Emma pointed 

\- It's a family heirloom 

\- Thank you for today, it was great - The brunette said - I'm really looking forward to continue where we left off

\- You have my number, anything just call me - The detective said

\- I will. See you soon, Lance - Emma wrapped her arms around Taylor, pulling her into a hug. After the initial shock, the later returned the embrace and rubbed Emma's back as she pulled away

\- What the hell is going on here? - Chad asked angrily

His tie was loose, the hair messy and the top buttons of his shirt undone

\- Hey Chad - Emma smiled at her boyfriend - Just saying goodbye to Taylor. She kept me company while you were working.

He ignored his girlfriend and grabbed Taylor by the collar of her leather jacket

\- What are you doing? CHAD! - The brunette tried to stop him

\- You just couldn’t stay away - His pupils were dilated and there were lipstick marks on his neck.

Taylor raised her eyebrow and said:

\- Let me go and go home, your girlfriend is waiting for you. This is not the time or the place

He tried to swing a punch, but Taylor easily dodged him causing the disgruntled man to lose balance and collapse with the floor. A tiny zip bag with green and purple pills fell off his pocket.

\- Vertigo - The detective said and grabbed the zip bag - Where did you get this?

\- None of your business, lesbo - Chad said and grabbed his girlfriend forcefully by the wrist - Let’s go Emma

\- Let me go, you’re high and acting violent - Emma said - I’m not going home with you

\- You’re my girlfriend, you’ll do as I say - When he raised his hand to slap the brunette, Taylor grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back

\- Dispatch, this is Detective Lance, badge number 0427, I have a violent **10-51** at club Archer. Requesting a patrol car to pick him up.

The officers cuffed Chad Redmond and put in the back of the cruiser

\- Thank you, Lance. We’ll take it from here - Officer Rogers ensured

Taylor gave him a thank you nod and went back to Emma’s side

\- I’m sorry - She said

\- It’s not your fault, Taylor - Emma cleaned a tear that was threatening to escape her eye

\- His father will eventually bail him out, I doubt he’ll even spend the night at the precinct - The blonde reassured her friend - Do you want me to take you home?

\- If it’s alright with you, can you drop me off at my father’s place? I’d rather not go home tonight - The brunette said

\- Let’s go - Taylor handed her the spare helmet and they both climbed onto the motorcycle - Might be a little too late to ask, but you’re not afraid of bikes, aren’t you?

Emma let out a small laugh

\- I guess we're about to find out

Taylor finally made it to her apartment after dropping Emma off at Sargent Diaz’s house. She put the key into the hole, but the door was unlocked.

\- I got your text earlier - She said and closed the door behind her

\- I’m glad you did, otherwise this would’ve been awkward - The mysterious woman said and attacked Taylor’s lips which the blonde pleasantly returned

Taylor’s leather jacket dropped on the floor as the two women moved feverishly to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CCPN - Central City Picture News  
> Los Halcones - Los Halcones are a gang based in Star City linked to narcotics  
> Magnetic Arrows - "Designed by Felicity Smoak, magnetic arrows can cause enemy firearms to fly out of their hands and be magnetically bound to the arrow" - https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Trick_arrows  
> 10-51 - police code for "Subject is drunk"

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Momsen as Taylor Lance - https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZCiBQ1WsAEr9Xr?format=jpg&name=large  
> (Yes, I lack originality when it comes to choosing names, sorry)


End file.
